


3.Троянское золото

by porzellan_maria



Series: Сага Лабиринт дракона [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Detective Noir, Drama, M/M, Psychic Violence, Romance, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Русалочка, говорите, кровавые раны ради любви. Любви невзаимной. Но у меня все будет немного иначе. Прижигаем свои раны чужим страданием. Останавливаем кровь ледяным отчаянием других.<br/>**<br/>Ему стало понятно, что его день закончится в пустыне с пулей в затылке . И тут вступала в действие теория обратных решений. Известна желаемая цель – остаться живым и невредимым, возможно богатым. Теперь дело за малым – придумать цепочку событий, которая приведет к такому результату.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3.1. Разговоры над пропастью

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherin+Punk).



_**Ангел смерти – реконструкция** _

_Если сказать честно, как на суде перед сенатом, я не сожалею ни минуты о происшедшем. Джаред, ты прекрасно знал, что так нельзя делать. Но, ни капли не сомневаясь, все-таки дал добро «на творческий эксперимент» в обмен на полный доступ к моим врачебным записям. Ты нашел фото – да, это невозможно было предусмотреть. Но Нил уже ничего не скажет. Прости, братишка, но в любви как на войне – все средства хороши. Особенно, если одним махом решается несколько проблем. Джинджер, или новоявленная мачеха Джареда, меня чертовски раздражала вот этой своей позой: «Я все знаю, но могу и промолчать, если захочу, ну, или возьму хороший куш». Это как жить не под Дамокловым мечом, а рядом с хранилищем боеприпасов китайского производства – неизвестно что, когда и где рванет и как потом сдетонирует. И еще раз на тему – «это не город, а маленькая деревня». Откуда Джинждер знать или тем более – догадаться, что Лайла, или уже Далила, давно не просто играет за другую команду и решает свои вопросы, не дожидаясь ленивых подачек от более удачливой подружки, а открыла свое дело. С некоторой помощью и благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств. Так сегодня политкорректно называют банальный шантаж. Так, что и ты прости, Джинджер, недолго ты была безутешной вдовой, зато здорово сэкономила на пластическом хирурге – не поминай лихом. До встречи в другой жизни! А вот в Коллинзе явно умер хороший актер. Так обвести вокруг пальцев всех, даже Джареда, даже я могла бы поверить в его дикую и неправдоподобную легенду а ля Секретные материалы! Но у него на кону тоже не автограф Кардашьян, он хочет стать партнером в казино Атлантик – Сити. «Счастливая дюжина». Совершенно идиотское название. Но кто ищет скрытый смысл в названиях казино и ресторанов? Структуралисты пишут спичи политикам действующим и работают «призраками» для тех, кто решил себя увековечить в книге. Но это его дела, а вот навыки снайперской стрельбы из вертолета – это мой неожиданный бонус._  
***  
\- Итак, продолжим? На чем мы там остановились? Прочитай свой фант, Дженсен.

\- Допрос шотландского горца? Джаред, ты серьезно собираешься…?

\- Я думаю, что красно-черный тартан тебе очень пойдет, как и соблюдение главного правила Килта.

\- Джаред, я отказываюсь верить в реальность этого разговора!

\- Хорошо, альтернатива – «Мистер и миссис Смит, черные чулки».

\- Джаред, ты точно уверен, что именно так у нас должна выглядеть посттравматическая психотерапия?

Звонок в дверь прекращает эти занимательные разговоры. Джаред хмурится и идет к двери. За дверью никого нет, но на пороге лежит пакет, адресованный Дженсену. В нем явно не письмо и не фотографии.

Джаред отдает его Дженсену, подошедшему за ним. Тот, не задумываясь, разрывает плотную упаковку по сгибу, и на пол падает игральная фишка. И Джаред еле успевает его подхватить. Сползающий по стене, белый как мел, Дженсен успевает лишь прошептать перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание и повиснуть на руках Джареда: «Черная метка».

***

**3\. Троянское золото: Метод Мойры**

  
**_3.1. Разговоры над пропастью_ **

  
_Через несколько дней после пожара и взрыва._

  
\- Вы аферистка.

\- Это только Ваше предположение.

\- Нет, это факты. И прокурор...

\- Меня в чем-то обвиняют?

\- Пока нет, но...

\- Тогда, разговаривайте с моим адвокатом, мистер Коллинз.

\- Лейтенант Коллинз, мисс Маат.

\- Доктор Маат, если позволите.

\- Ну да, я ведь забыл, что Мойра Маат - это псевдоним. И вы все это сделали для славы и денег?

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, и требую адвоката. Вас это удивляет?

\- На данном этапе меня ничто не может удивить, малышка Сара.

***

\- Ты застрелил четырех человек, которые даже не ограбили тебя, ты крутой, а теперь ты просто спасовал?

\- Да, спасовал.

\- Нет, ты просто нажал кнопку тревоги и ждешь, когда приедет подмога. Я все знаю о твоей системе безопасности. Когда я заказал сюда пиццу, я отключил ее. Это просто. Я ведь сам ее устанавливал. И да, как ты уже заметил – я не люблю маски. Слишком симпатичный. Так что придется тебя застрелить. Но я люблю одну игру. Парень с пиццей будет считать от десяти до одного. А я положу пистолет между нами. Выиграет тот, кто первый успеет его взять.

И с криком «я победил!» втыкает нож-ледоруб в руку и расстреливает часовщика в упор. Потом приходит черед доставщика пиццы. «Ледоруб» кладет пистолет на вышитую скатерть и, когда счет доходит до семи, издевательски объясняет правила своей «игры», одновременно доставая из кармана нож для колки льда, еще невидимый для визави. Тот, перед мысленным взором Айса, уже без десяти секунд покойник с раздробленной ледорубом кистью и дырой в голове. Он не упускает шанс - оставить последнее (причем буквально) слово за собой – от выстрела в грудь часовщик слетает со стула, и черная «федора» катится в угол.  
**

  
\- Ты еще хорошо выглядишь. – Джаред хитро улыбается и потягивается как лев после долгого сна в оазисе. Он только что прилетел из Нью-Йорка.

\- Что значит - еще? – Дженсен недовольно щурится.

Он плохо спал и не выспался, но Джаред своим присутствием заставляет об этом забыть. Но природа неумолимо берет свое – хочется свернуться клубком и проспать до полудня в темной комнате.

\- Ну, парень, ты не молодеешь. – Джаред делает преувеличенно серьезное лицо и пытается поцеловать Дженсена, тот уворачивается, и под поцелуй Джареда попадает ухо.

Джаред немедленно начинает вылизывать раковину и щекотать мочку уха. Но Дженсен высвобождается и со вздохом говорит:

\- Я так рад, что ты здесь. Мне сегодня опять приснился кошмар.

 


	2. 3.2 BURN NOTICE

_  
**3.2 BURN NOTICE**   
_

  
_За день до этого_

  
\- «Черная метка», Дженсен? Что это еще за «Остров сокровищ» не вовремя? Или это часть нашей игры? – Джаред из последних сил пытался шутить.

Хотя ничто так мало не располагает к шуткам, как вид человека в полуобморочном состоянии. Даже если это не хрупкая барышня, а … такой таинственный человек, как Дженсен.

\- Джаред, дай мне воды и открой окно, а потом я попробую это объяснить, - Дженсен поморщился и привычно растер пострадавшее при падении плечо.

Джаред хмыкнул и нажал свои любимые кнопочки: из стены выехал поднос с требуемой водой, а окно просто раздвинулось в стороны как театральный занавес, впуская запах водорослей и шум океана. Пока Дженсен пил воду, откинувшись на подушки, Джаред устроился напротив таким образом, чтобы было удобнее делать массаж ступней. Когда-то Джаред об этом читал, что такой массаж очень тонизирует при разных стрессах. Дженсену такой подход пришелся по вкусу, тем более, что он все еще был в килте. И Джаред забывает о своих вопросах, он пытается пробраться выше колен, туда, где должен быть спорран, но эротическая диверсия терпит фиаско. Дженсен снимает через голову килт, а Джаред теряет равновесие и слетает на ковер…  
Когда через несколько секунд Джаред возвращает статус-кво, то Дженсен уже лежит, укутанный во все простыни и плед – его знобит. Зубы стучат как град по шиферной крыше. Но Дженсен не обращает на такие мелочи внимания – он пишет что-то маркером (откуда он взялся в спальне, так и осталось загадкой) на конверте, который ему принес курьер. Джаред задумывается на мгновение, потом частично стягивает с Дженсена простыни и плед и укладывается рядом, чтобы унять нервическую дрожь. Этой импровизации хватает, чтобы Дженсен перестал дрожать. Он отбрасывает в сторону и конверт, и маркер, оборачивается и шепотом говорит Джареду, желудок которого мгновенно скручивается как испуганный еж от дурных предчувствий:

\- Ты готов узнать о темной стороне моей жизни?

Джаред с готовностью кивает, но не может удержаться и целует Дженсена в «тайное место» - за ухом, чтобы вновь услышать эти вздохи-полустоны. И миссия с блеском выполняется, а разговор несколько откладывается.  
…  
\- Черная метка, на современном жаргоне спецслужб, значит, что тебя «спалили», «засветили», «сдали»…

\- Дженсен, ты что издеваешься? - Джаред попытался возмутиться, ни на мгновение, не отвлекаясь от увлекательного занятия – очерчивать ареолы сосков кончиками пальцев, чуть царапая их.

\- Какой догадливый, а так и не скажешь, - Дженсен выворачивается из кольца рук Джареда, но дальше ничего не происходит.

Трезвон телефона - кто-то звонит по личной линии - изгоняет всякую фривольность. Джаред разговаривает с представителями агентства, где работала Харрис. Новости неутешительные, судя по лицу Джареда, поэтому Дженсен решительно драпируется в простынь и пытается выйти из комнаты.

\- Я приму душ и все тебе расскажу, - но Джаред даже не вслушивается в слова, он просто применяет «македонский захват» и утаскивает добычу снова на постель.

\- И что же Шахразада поведает своему султану? – Джаред изображает руками невидимый тюрбан и осекается.

Дженсен не улыбается. В его руках последняя книга Джареда. Его лицо… Слова развеивают все иллюзии о призрачном благополучии, и что все обошлось малой кровью:

\- Джаред, ты мне лучше скажи сначала, что это значит? – в руках Дженсен держит фотографию Маат.

Это ведь спальня писателя. И книги здесь повсюду. Как прожорливая саранча они пожирают пространство. И как беспечные слуги выбалтывают секреты своих хозяев. Джаред совершенно забыл в запарке об этой улике и собственном постыдном компромате. Он механически засунул ее в последнюю свою книгу (Дженсен ее уже прочитал) и положил на туалетный столик. От манипуляций с простынями толстый том слетел и показал свои ослиные уши. Кто же знал, что все так обернется. Но Джаред Падалеки не заработал бы на свою личную виллу (без тайных ходов и подземелий, но и без мрачной ауры смертельной опасности), на которой они находились, если бы в сложных ситуациях надеялся бы на бога из машины. И он пытается найти компромисс:

\- Дженсен, я знаю, что это выглядит просто отвратительно, но давай мы отложим этот разговор. Мы можем вернуться к нему после визита миссис Смит в плаще на голое тело… Я думаю, ты оценишь мои навыки по перевоплощению.

\- Джаред Падалеки, вас точно не подбросили в младенчестве цыгане? Умение заговаривать зубы у вас в крови. И, нет, спасибо, пока не нужно бурлеска. Как-то нет настроения.

Джареда разрывали противоречивые желания. С одной стороны … Додумать до подробных классификаций он не успел – Дженсен завернулся в простыню и решительно направился к выходу. Картина «Римский патриций покидает сенат» была бесповоротно испорчена бутылкой, некстати подвернувшейся под ногу. Джаред едва успел предотвратить еще одну неприятность. Бледное лицо Дженсена раскрасили некрасивые пятна – адреналин видимо уже испарился, и накатила вторая волна. Дженсен попытался ухмыльнуться и саркастически прохрипел:

\- Джаред, а тебя никакая ведьма не прокляла? А то ощущение какого-то дня сурка со сглазом и маньяками. Или это продолжение твоих опытов над людьми? Или, как это теперь называется – писательский проект?

\- Дженсен, успокойся, - начал Джаред, но потом решил, что зачем слова, если дела говорят намного доходчивей. Тем более, что один очень важный «проект» они так и не закончили…

\- Джаред, твоя прабабка точно грешила с цыганом или…

\- Дженсен, мне почему-то кажется, что, видимо, плохо грешила, если ты и теперь меня отчитываешь, - Джаред сделал брови «домиком» и лицо обиженного малыша – отдых бывает и таким. Особенно после интенсивного сеанса «примирительного» секса.

\- Не отвлекайся, мне нравятся такие извинения, но все равно тебе не уйти от разговора…

Окончание угрозы утонуло в стонах и шорохах – Джаред переместился чуть ниже и неожиданно нашел еще одно чувствительное местечко – под коленом и дальше по внутренней стороне бедра.

Огромная кровать скрипела как корабль во время шторма, но голос Дженсена был первой скрипкой в этом неожиданном болеро. Но даже Паганини иногда нужно пить воду. Джаред потянулся за новой бутылкой и, увидев исписанный маркером конверт, вспомнил, что и Дженсен не рассказал свою историю.

\- Будем выкидывать на пальцах, или Шахразада все-таки порадует своего усталого султана? – Джаред шутливо потряс конвертом перед носом Дженсена.

\- А кроме воды, твой умный дом не выдает больше ничего? Коньяк, виски, мышьяк?

\- Зачем нам бармен, у меня есть собственный бар…

\- Под кроватью?

\- Нет, не угадал, поэтому будешь рассказывать первым, - Джаред легонько нажал на резную химеру на изголовье – раз и картина на стене отъезжает в сторону, демонстрируя алкоголь всех размеров и цветов радуги.

\- Джаред, ты мне сразу скажи, а капканов или люков у тебя здесь нет?

\- Мистер Эклз, я польщен вашей высокой оценкой моей фантазии, но нет, до капканов я не додумался.

\- Значит, люк здесь есть? Так вот куда ты деваешь надоедливых гостей!

\- Дженсен, говори лучше – коньяк или виски, или что еще? Мышьяка нет, могу принести наручники.

\- Коньяк подойдет в самый раз для рассказа о черной метке, если ты еще не передумал и не боишься находиться в одном доме с будущим мертвецом.

\- Мы все – будущие мертвецы, раньше или позже, как повезет. И у меня тут есть не только люк.

\- Да, в тот раз удача отвернулась от меня… Надеюсь, я успею рассказать эту историю раньше, чем сюда доберется киллер мафии.  
…  
\- То есть, ты просто пустил слух, что у тебя есть «система», и теперь за тобой гоняются боссы из Атлантик-сити?

\- Нет, «система Мидаса» существует. Но это не относится к игре в казино. Это парная игра краплеными картами.

\- И что в этом нового, если я вдруг поверю в эту сказочку для школьников?

\- Это происходит в реальном времени, но дистанционно. Для этого нужен очень привлекательный и умный партнер с крепкими нервами.

\- И что же случилось, если опустить подробности и рекламу?

\- Я ошибся.

\- Схема оказалась неверной?

\- Нет, я поставил не на ту лошадь, - Дженсен в задумчивости потер почти невидимый шрам на запястье левой руки.

\- Лошадь оказалась мулом?

\- Нет, скорее, я оказался ослом, когда решил, что можно смешивать личную жизнь и работу.

\- И теперь спустя…

\- Пять лет он хочет расквитаться.

\- Он? Я думал, ты совратил дочку владельца казино, как минимум!

\- Ты почти угадал, но это был сын. И теперь он не успокоится, пока кто-то из нас не распрощается с жизнью.

__


	3. 3.3. Чудовище во мраке - No One Is Safe

**3.3. Чудовище во мраке - No One Is Safe**

_Через час после отъезда Джареда._

Дженсен решительно закрыл ноутбук. Торги шли, спать решительно не хотелось, но сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме «черной метки» и безумного Лео, не получалось.  
**  
Когда говорят об ангельской внешности, то обычно преувеличивают или подразумевают банальный дуэт: золотые волосы и большие ярко-голубые глаза, не говоря уже о прекрасном характере и мелодичном голосе.

Лео Флавиани - «золотоволосый лев» на итальянском - можно было назвать ангелом, имея в виду разве что Люцифера – главного падшего. Легкая хромота от давней детской травмы еще больше усиливала это сходство и с возрастом сделала характер младшего сына владельца главного казино Атлантик-сити совершенно невыносимым.

Дженсен столкнулся с ним после своего очередного проигрыша, когда желание пойти на пляж к океану и не вернуться стало казаться единственным достойным завершением биографии.

Лео в то время решил, что стиль Редфорда из «Великого Гетсби» (белые костюмы, обувь ручной работы, английские рубашки всех цветов радуги на каждый день месяца) - достойный способ выводить отца из себя и отличный отвлекающий от хромоты маневр для зрителей. Трость за ним носил Тео, его секретарь-прилипала, он же единственный друг детства и троюродный кузен.

Нерона Флавиани на тот момент больше волновал передел сфер влияния в городе и поведение новой жены. Красотка Кьяра была столь горяча и необузданна в желаниях, что он отослал старшего сына, Нерона Джуниора, от греха подальше – в Лас-Вегас, набраться опыта в казино-партнере.

От младшего мачехе излишнее внимание не грозило. Лео интересовался не нимфами, а фавнами. Он мог себе это позволить – покойная мама (умерла от родильной горячки) была дочкой удачливого бутлегера, который основал для будущих внуков трастовый фонд, на всякий случай. И Лео был избалован с самого раннего детства, тогда же он уяснил, что отец ничего с ним сделать не сможет, в отличие от сводного старшего брата, чьей матерью была танцовщица, которая сбежала с саксофонистом, когда сыну не исполнилось и годика.

В другой жизни и с другими персонажами эта ситуация вызвала бы сочувствие. Но вспыльчивый характер и почти полная вседозволенность сыграли с Лео дурную шутку – никто в городе не хотел с ним связываться надолго. Квартира пустовала, бассейн простаивал без вечеринок в купальниках, а на машине с Тео гонять было неинтересно, его тошнило при скорости больше шестидесяти миль в час.  
И в довершение – мачеха решила строить ему глазки и щеголять в неглиже при всяком удобном случае. Кьяра Флавиани, урожденная Гоцци, почти абсолютная копия Джей Ло, считала, что против ее чар не устоит и камень, не то, что какой-то двадцатидвухлетний хромой мальчишка. Дальновидность и расчет в число ее сильных сторон не входили. Зато она была лучшей исполнительницей «экзотических танцев» на всем побережье.

И в последний год, когда отец стал часто уезжать по делам из города (расширение бизнеса требовало личного присутствия), а брат безответно сох по мачехе, он придумал себе новую забаву. «Ночи Лео» по аналогии с «египетскими ночами» Клеопатры.

Сначала Тео пришел в ужас и попытался отговорить от таких кровавых замыслов. То, что Лео не ограничится лишь пополнением своего «списка побед», было очевидно с первого разговора на эту тему.

Тео в который раз осознал, как несправедливо тасуется колода – мало того, что он почти пять лет безнадежно влюблен в своего вздорного кузена (без всякого намека на взаимность), так тот еще, оказывается, многообещающий психопат. Посоветоваться было не с кем (это Тони Сопрано мог пойти к психотерапевту без ущерба для собственного эго, не опасаясь за деловую репутацию), разве что надеяться, что мальчишка перебесится, и дальше слов дело не дойдет.  
Но Лео был глух к доводам разума и упрям как осел. Он уже предвкушал, как будут перед ним пресмыкаться и молить о сохранении свой жалкой жизни его будущие жертвы из числа неудачливых игроков казино. А до этого тоже будет много интересных вариантов для веселого времяпрепровождения. Кто, конечно, как это веселье понимает.

Тео поначалу надеялся, что, став подельником в жестоких забавах, он заинтересует Лео не только в качестве «подай-принеси», но психология, как и красноречие, не были сильными сторонами Тео Конти. От беспутного отца-красавца ему достался рост и «королевская» фамилия. Мать не нашла в себе сил жить без мужа, исчезнувшего как комета Галлея на просторах Мексики, и просто допилась до закрытой клиники. Так что, по сути, Тео был предоставлен сам себе с пятнадцати лет, пока Нерон не забрал его от тетки, свихнувшейся на религии, и не сделал его «телохранителем и нянькой» своего младшего сына.

И вот теперь они вместе затевают настоящее «джалло». С эротическим подтекстом. Но в процессе обсуждения деталей стало ясно – свой криминальный потенциал Тео явно переоценил. Его вырвало еще на стадии тренировочного разрезания кролика. Лео обозвал его «слезливой бабой» и приказал найти более подходящего подручного. Тео попытался возразить, но его желудок снова взбунтовался… Пока он, шатаясь и с привкусом желчи во рту, шел к своей машине, то даже успел порадоваться, что так получилось – вдруг Лео передумает. Одуматься, переменить решение, изменить точку зрению – это все были пустые иллюзии, которые рассыпались в прах, как только Тео подъехал к резиденции Флавиани. Укатились в угол как «федора» Бешеного Пса Айса.

Бешеный Пес Айс – это звучало как имя какого-то малоизвестного негритянского блюзмена, но в данном случае это была скорее «визитка» киллера. Как он мог забыть, что Айс собирался сегодня приехать, проведать свою сестричку Кьяру. Именно репутация Айса останавливала Нерона Флавиани от слишком поспешных выводов о поведении собственной жены.

Болтали, что Айс, помимо репутации безупречного стрелка и меткого метателя ножей, отличается весьма эксцентричным поведением. Если перечислить все более или менее достоверные случаи, то станет понятно, что разговаривать с ним нужно очень осторожно, если не хочешь лишиться пальца ноги или руки за неудачную шутку или косой взгляд в кафетерии.

Что касается личной жизни, то даже самые заядлые сплетники хранили гробовое молчание: перспектива - увидеть лично свою могилу изнутри за слишком длинный язык - не привлекала пока никого.

 ***

****


	4. 3.4. С первого взгляда: Десятая жертва

**  
_3.4. С первого взгляда: Десятая жертва_   
**

Дженсен должен был стать призовой, десятой, жертвой. Лео любил определенные числа и последовательности. Еще он трепетно относился к своему Дню Рождения. Поэтому будущее Дженсена было предрешено. Ему оставалось максимум еще сорок восемь часов. Не самых приятных, скажем откровенно. Скальпели уже были наточены и комната приготовлена. Но судьба, как известно, смеется над людскими расчетами, ее мойры сами решают, как и когда сплетать нити судьбы.

Дженсен в тот день не только проигрался до нитки, но еще и не вставал из-за рулетки тридцать шесть часов. Капилляры в глазах полопались и глаза слезились от табачного дыма – вытяжки не справлялись. Или просто так казалось. Хотелось выть от бессильной злости на себя – зачем он решил еще раз испытать судьбу! Крупье забрал себе не только учебу в колледже, но и первый взнос за ипотеку, не говоря уже о машине.

Заначка в потайном кармане не спасала положение. Черный вторник в кубе. Только рядом ни одного походящего небоскреба, чтобы выпрыгнуть. Океан – это стихия и, соответственно, непредсказуемость, никакой определенности, как у асфальта и земного притяжения. Эти философские размышления современного Гамлета были прерваны самым оскорбительным образом.

К нему подошла охрана. Его молча вывели из зала и втолкнули в полутемную комнату, дверь с грохотом закрыли на засов снаружи. В комнате стоял стол и два стула. На одном из них, в дальнем углу, сидел голубоглазый блондин. Хищный профиль и кривая ухмылка сразу отбивали желание сказать что-нибудь по поводу его внешности. Сдержанности в выражениях также способствовал нож в руке. Несмотря на духоту, Дженсена пробрал холодный пот. В памяти всплыли отголоски разговоров в перерывах на перекур. Анонимное курение в прохладе летней ночи стимулирует желание посплетничать на тему таких неправдоподобных ужасов. Когда легкий ветерок веет на тебя запахом океана, рассказы о покрошенных на корм рыбам незадачливых игроках кажутся досужим вымыслом и байками для туристов. Но вот, видимо, пришел момент истины. Почему он решил, что этот молчаливый блондин и неведомый маньяк – одно и тоже лицо, в тот момент он бы не смог объяснить, но это было совершенно неважно.

Лицо Лео, это, конечно, был он собственной персоной, вдруг расплылось в фальшивой улыбке коммивояжера, и он притворно-бодрым голосом произнес:

\- Поздравляю, вы наш стотысячный клиент! Извините, за грубость мою охрану, они слегка туповаты. Но, надеюсь, вы их простите. А сейчас предлагаю следовать за мной!

Не слушая, что же скажет Дженсен (наручники с него так и не сняли) Лео нажал на кнопку под столом, дверь открылась. Охранники выросли как из-под земли и, повинуясь указанию хозяина, повели Дженсена на парковку.

В джипе за рулем сидел какой-то хмурый парень в шляпе, а дверцу водителя подпирал верзила с восточным разрезом глаз. Никто ничего не успел сказать, как следом появился довольный Лео с серебристым кейсом в правой руке.

Да, именно этот день Рождения для него станет действительно незабываемым. В этот раз жертва ему еще и понравилась. Как может понравиться практически совершенство. Аполлон в людском обличье. Никакие красные от бессонницы глаза и спутанные волосы не могли уменьшить рост или избавить от уверенности в движениях. Дженсен напоминал скорее усталого арабского рысака из конюшни шейха, чем загнанного оленя. Знатоку иногда достаточно малого, чтобы определить, стоит ли овчинка выделки.

Лео на мгновение представил свою «десятую жертву» в костюме Адама – его бросило в жар от мыслей о том, что именно он мог бы с ним сделать. Вожделение, Дженсен источал такие эротические флюиды, что только слепой бы оказался безучастен к его чарам. Причем, что он не делал абсолютно ничего. Он просто молча стоял, закусив губу. Чем выгодно отличался от всех предыдущих кандидатур. Максимум на что те оказались способны – это цветистые проклятия и мольбы. Трудно винить их в этом, но это не отменяло еще один пункт программы, до сих пор так ни разу не выполненный.

Лео был среднего роста, как для современных параметров красоты. Все родственники семьи Флавиани отличались малым ростом и вспыльчивым нравом. Тем сильнее Лео был заинтересован в высоких партнерах (для «компенсации», как решил бы любой психотерапевт, если бы смог поговорить с Лео хотя бы пять минут), но это правило, как обычно это бывает, не распространялось на беднягу Тео. Кроме роста, беззаветной преданности и щенячьей влюбленности никаких других козырей не было и в помине. А Лео хотелось встретить кого-то, кто мог бы вызывать зависть и восхищение у посторонних. Первый сорт, штучный товар и никак иначе. Сладкие грезы Лео, ведь даже маньяки иногда становятся сентиментальными, как японские школьницы на День святого Валентина, были внезапно прерваны неожиданной фразой Тео:

\- Лео, а ты в курсе, кто этот красавчик?

Продолжению разговора помешал нетерпеливый сигнал от Айса – нечего лясы точить, пора делом заняться!

Если бы эту сцену наблюдал кто-нибудь более разговорчивый, чем воробей на столбе, он бы обязательно задумался – а почему, собственно, Дженсен, молчал? Даже не попытался закричать, позвать на помощь? Как объяснила ему Мойра на сеансах восстановительной психотерапии, внезапная и временная немота является следствием стресса или ситуации, угрожающей для жизни, поэтому она посоветовала компенсировать такую опасную особенность психосоматики. Помимо техники самозащиты без оружия, она посоветовала всегда стараться найти компромисс, даже если кажется, что ситуация безвыходная. Для этого Дженсен прошел специальный тренинг по выживанию, но даже подготовленный безоружный человек после тридцати шести часов игры в рулетку может не сразу справиться с пятью, или даже тремя (охранники вернулись в казино), весьма вооруженными и опасными психопатами. Местная мафия, или вроде того.

И тут еще вмешался «фактор икс» от этого дылды с прожигающим взглядом ниндзя, если ниндзя бывают ростом два метра. Но у Лео были другие планы – Дженсена не церемонясь (ну и что, что руки в наручниках за спиной) запихнули в машину, на заднее сиденье. Рядом с невозмутимым водителем в шляпе сел Лео, а Тео так и не дали поделиться информацией о Дженсене – босс-кузен бросил ему ключи от другой машины, и джип с добычей заревел и помчался по направлению к загородному дому Флавиани, «охотничьему домику», как окрестил его Лео. Через четверть часа жизнь Дженсена Эклза, бывшей модели, «чудом спасенного от маньяка», почти студента колледжа, а теперь просто неудачливого игрока в рулетку, должна была круто и бесповоротно измениться.

Как неудачно подкованная лошадь разрушила планы английского короля, так и внезапно спустившее колесо изменило течение это довольно предсказуемой истории. От резкого торможения Дженсен довольно сильно ударился головой о ручку дверцы. Болевой шок – это был третий метод борьбы с немотой. Поэтому, когда Лео решил проверить сохранность своего «подарочка на именины», Дженсен мог связно говорить и с блеском использовал этот нежданный дар судьбы.

\- Классные ботинки, как раз для мальчишника! – от неожиданности Лео отпрянул.

В голосе будущей жертвы не было и намека на страх. Голос был расслабленным, как при разговоре старых знакомых.

\- Мои ботинки – не твое дело, лузер!

\- Ну, скажем так, вы мне просто не дали отыграться. Испугались моей системы, правда, Лео?

\- «Система» в казино – это блеф и брехня! – Глаза Лео разгорелись нездоровым блеском.

Ведь трастовый фонд от деда тоже имел свои подводные камни – большую часть денег Лео мог получить только к тридцати годам. А кровавые забавы в компании Айса оказались делом весьма дорогостоящим. И все чаще мысли Лео возвращались к тому, что неплохо было бы откусить свой кусок от папашиного пирога, а то неровен час - Кьяра окончательно сбрендит и родит наследника игорной империи, и тогда уж точно ни Нерону Джуниору, ни ему от родителя денег не видать. Или второй вариант более быстрый по воплощению – мэр уже полгода намекает отцу, что пора начинать скупку прибрежных участков – намечается грандиозная стройка, и владелец побережья получит жирные отступные от дяди Сэма. В общем – куда ни кинь, везде – клин. Из-за этого волшебное слово «система» упало на благодатную почву, что не отменило основного замысла именинника.

Тем временем подъехал «мерседес» Тео. Он затормозил и решительно направился к Лео. Было понятно, что ему не терпится поделиться ценной информацией с кузеном…


	5. 3.5. The Devil You know

**  
_3.5. The Devil You know_   
**

\- Черт побери, Тео! В чем дело? – Лео обдумывал, как быстрее добраться до дома с бассейном и устроить Дженсену водные процедуры.

«Система» – это круто, но веселья никто не отменял. Уже давно Лео не чувствовал такого желания обладать кем-то, во всех смыслах слова. Айс уже начал играть желваками – типа, заканчивай с лирикой, не делай глупости. Как папаша-маньяк, честное слово!

\- Ты читал про это, помнишь, ты еще сказал, что от тебя бы такой ангелочек бы не ушел целым и невредимым!

\- Тео, ты, что обкурился новой травы? Что за тупую хрень ты несешь? Когда это я читал газеты и еще обсуждал их с тобой?

\- Прошлое лето – Лос-Анджелес, парень-модель и маньяк, который успел убежать…

\- А, вот о чем ты, а я подумал, ты имеешь в виду наш «Вестник». Ну, смутно припоминаю. И что дальше? Зачем орать как монашка в стрип-клубе? Какое мне дело до этого, Тео?

\- Твой Дженсен и есть тот парень – несостоявшаяся жертва. У него еще, как написали журналюги, «болевой порог как у Спящей красавицы». Так что бракованный ты товар выбрал, как ни крути.

Тем временем из джипа выбрался Айс, уже порядком раздраженный проволочками и остановками. Кто-то не любит стоять в очереди на кассу в супермаркете, а кто-то любит резать людей по расписанию. Но слова Тео о маньяке из Лос-Анджелеса переключили его на другую тему. Не менее интересную, чем возможная дискуссия, что эффективнее – штык или обоюдоострый клинок. Он тоже с профессиональным интересом читал ту газетную сагу с модельным мальчишкой – в то жаркое лето «ночи Лео» еще даже не планировались. Его тогда, помнится, страшно разозлило то немеряное количество внимания прессы к любителю и непрофессионалу. Тем более, что никакого внятного фоторобота преступника из-за состояния здоровья Дженсена составить не удалось. Квартира была снята на подставное лицо, а потом журналисты переключились на тему, всегда популярную у читателей: свадьбы-разводы – дележ денег и детей, и дело «маньяка-сталкера из Лос-Анджелеса» потихоньку сошло на нет.

Тогда, в жаркой духоте лета, разглядывая фото юного Дженсена из разных модельных фотосессий, он еще подумал, поставил мысленную галочку на будущее – он бы оставил себе на память эти глаза – зеленые, как спелый крыжовник. И плевать на низкий болевой порог – эти глаза стоили любых криков, стонов и мольб о спасении. И вот, удача, такая возможность у него появилась! Но этот щенок Флавиани явно затеял что-то другое. Как же он ему надоел, но пока нужно придержать коней. Всему свое время, поэтому сейчас надо не выходить из роли «цепной пес, верный пес»:

\- Лео, мы отстаем от плана уже на полчаса. Или что-то поменялось, а я об этом не знаю?

К несчастью для Тео и Айса, Лео к этому моменту уже вошел в то состояние упрямства, когда нет никаких шансов заставить его слушать что-либо. Неважно, насколько это важно, разумно или выгодно.

\- Айс, сделай одолжение, пересядь в «мерседес» к Тео, а я тут потолкую со своим именинным пирогом, если никто, конечно, не возражает, джентльмены.

Тео передернуло от этих «джентльменов». Задуматься над такой реакцией он не успел, так как Айс грубо схватил его за руку и направил ко второй машине. Только прикушенная изнутри щека помешала ему высказать все, что он думает об этом идиотизме. Как говорила его бабушка: «Не всех больных война убила!». Но ничего, осталось немного до момента, когда все станет на свои места.  
**  
Айс  
\- Мы идем к волшебнику страны Оз – так что будь благодарен и подожди.

\- Мне говорили, что ты человек, который делает все как надо.

\- Я уже не мальчик на побегушках, если ты об этом, работаю сам на себя.

\- Так ты, что стучишь на меня, а, приятель?

\- Нет, я просто за тобой присматриваю.

\- Мне говорили, что ты занимаешься не тем, на что способен.

\- Ничего об этом не знаю.

\- Ну, я так слышал.

\- А у вас есть другие варианты? Для правильных людей?

\- Я гарантирую это.

\- Гарантия – очень громкое слово, слишком часто его говорили разные люди.

\- Да, но я первый, кто действительно выполняет обещания! У меня есть деньги и связи, чтобы превратить твой недалекий план в денежную машину, мне нужны только правильные люди, чтобы все запустить как надо!

\- Ну, я не знаю, я и правильные люди? Я?

\- Знаешь, я не думаю, что дело в том, что ты боишься замарать руки. Врать не буду – чистоты не обещаю. Но поверь, такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни!

\- Ну, исключительно из любопытства, спрошу – так что такое интересное ты придумал?  
**  
Выждав, пока Тео и Айс не захлопнут дверцы и не задраят стекла, Лео, севший на место водителя, повернулся к Дженсену с азартом мальчишки, получившего в подарок радиоуправляемый вертолет:

\- Ровно пять минут отделяют тебя от второй серии фильма «Удача отвернулась от меня». Третья часть называется, чтобы сразу все было понятно: «Мертвые - все одного цвета».

Дженсен при других условиях расхохотался от неожиданности: Борис Виан в Атлантик-сити! Но сейчас у него была иная задача – доказать юному шакалу, что этот пирог ему не по зубам. И вообще попытаться стать Шахрезадой. Лео был прав, системы, как математической схемы не было, это все были байки студентов- математиков в духе рассказов о чудо-креме, убирающем годы (если забыть о фотошопе у модели), или аэробике как панацее (если забыть о пластической хирургии).

Но был один хитрый план, который Дженсен придумал еще в больнице, когда маялся от первого приступа немоты. Осталась одна маленькая деталь – уговорить лиса-психопата «не бросать его в терновый куст».

\- Тогда ничего не получится, боль вызывает у меня или приступы немоты, или просто глубокий обморок. Твой секретарь говорил правду – если бы не прошлое лето, то я бы и не знал, что такой уникум.

\- Уникум, говоришь! – Лео разозлился, к словам Дженсена придраться было невозможно, а жадность уже проснулась и запустила свои щупальца в мысли о безоблачном будущем, если все выгорит, - А что же так проигрался? Или это тоже часть схемы?

\- Это была моя ошибка, самонадеянность молодости. Я работал один. Для схемы нужен сообщник, а еще лучше – двое.

\- Допустим, свою жизнь ты временно выкупил. Но что ты скажешь на предложение – познакомиться поближе? Мне просто интересно, какие аргументы у тебя в рукаве?

\- Я не смешиваю личную жизнь и работу. Но я не думал, что ночь со мной стоит джек-пота «Альгамбры».

\- А ты действительно уникум, Дженсен.

 


	6. 3.6. План Б: в тылу врага

3.6. План Б: в тылу врага

\- Еще раз повтори, мы будем грабить «Альгамбру»? Ты в своем уме? Конечно, нет, у меня нет в этом сомнения – этот смазливый лузер окончательно свел тебя с ума своими зелеными глазами и лживыми обещаниями…

\- Попридержи язык, Тео, а не то мне придется тебя заставить.

\- Что? Что ты можешь мне сделать? Ты и так с трудом вспоминаешь о моем существовании. Ты ведь знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Лео? Ты никогда не признаешься, что облажался!

\- Ты что в сайентологи подался? Кризис приближающейся четверти века? Что ты зациклился на мне? Я не понимаю, на что ты надеешься? Что твои бонусы за непорочную службу превратятся в любовь с первого взгляда?

Появление Дженсена в сопровождении Айса (пленника под конвоем отпустили умыться и переодеться, что было просто необходимо после тридцати шести часов игры в казино) прервала этот мелодраматический диалог. Дженсен едва успел спрятать ухмылку, невозмутимое лицо Айса было нечитаемым: богатая мимика – это не то, что нужно профессиональным игрокам в покер и киллерам. Нужно было разрядить обстановку. Дженсен решил применить дипломатический ход:

\- Я хотел быть кратким, но, похоже, выгляжу примитивным.

\- Все успешные творческие попытки – примитивны, - Лео просто раздувался от ощущения своей значимости.

Тео и Айс могли бы показывать цирковой номер: «Люди, продавшие свой смех». И спасение пришло с неожиданной стороны – в комнату будущих заговорщиков ворвался рыжий вихрь.

\- Джинждер!

\- А этой лисе что здесь нужно?

\- Кто это?

Ни одна из этих одновременно прозвучавших реплик не смогла бы исчерпывающе описать новую переменную этого криминального уравнения.

Джинджер была не очень высокой, но ладно скроенной рыжеволосой девушкой с выдающимися формами. Белые шорты и серебристый топик абсолютно ничего не скрывали и подтверждали хорошую физическую форму, а уверенное передвижение в босоножках на двенадцатисантиметровых шпильках – возможную акробатическую подготовку.

В Атлантик-сити это безошибочно сообщало также о месте работы – «исполнительница экзотических танцев». Но, видимо, не только этим могла похвастаться нарушительница спокойствия - как понял Дженсен, она была близкой подругой мачехи Лео. Что и объясняло некую бесцеремонность.

\- Привет, мальчики! Смотрю, тут у вас весело. Мне птичка напела, что вас интересует «Альгамбра»…

\- Что? Кто тебе сказал?

\- Да расслабься, Тео, это же не город, а деревня сплетников. Короче, у меня там есть ход, и я хочу в долю.

Дженсен мысленно поаплодировал рыжей нахалке, но это все было слишком быстро, чтобы оценить уровень реальной опасности. А вот Тео долго не раздумывал – видимо, нерастраченные сарказм и обида нашли слабое место в броне послушной правой руки босса:

\- На чужой каравай рот не разевай, дорогуша! Что, на новый силикон сама не насобираешь никак? По телику телка говорила, что зашибает за ночь у шеста три штуки. А ты, что еще на испытательном сроке, куколка?

\- Придержи язык, оглобля. Думаешь, ездишь на крутой тачке с сыночком босса, и все – жизнь удалась? Захлопни свою ловушку для мух, а то что-то горячее залетит – не увернешься, - сказала Джинджер, доставая из своего богатого декольте перламутровый браунинг.

На этом моменте столбняк у Лео прошел, и он возмущенно повернулся к своему стрелку.

Айс держал на мушке Дженсена и… ухмылялся.

\- Горячая штучка, не правда ли? В обиду себя не даст.

\- Так вы знакомы? – Лео недовольно сел на диван рядом с Дженсеном.

Айс убрал свою пушку и подошел к Джинджер с объятьями.

\- Джинджер, покажи им, чтобы все стало понятно, - Айс самодовольно ухмыльнулся и поднял ее левую руку повыше. Золотое кольцо почти закрывало фалангу и переливалось тремя бриллиантовыми дорожками.

\- Это моя невеста, и она в доле. Кто против? – с этими словами Айс присел на стол и ненавязчиво продемонстрировал наплечную кобуру – не все могут шить костюмы на заказ за три тысячи.

В другое время и в другом месте, например, если бы Дженсен смотрел такой боевик, то он бы знатно повеселился над злой судьбой героев, но этот фильм был его реалити-шоу. И на кону был не дом из сандвич-панелей и не миллион в рассрочку на тридцать лет, а просто его жизнь, которая вдруг стала ожившей партией в покер. Теперь оставалось придумать, как использовать появившегося джокера за то малое время, что еще осталось.

У Тео было лицо человека, который обнаружил, что в его мороженое попала лягушка, но слишком поздно понял это. Слабое звено было найдено. Осталось найти правильную отмычку.

\- Какая жалость, все красивые девушки или замужем, или заняты, - умывание ледяной водой не прошло даром – Дженсен чувствовал себя хоть и не заново рожденным, но посвежевшим и готовым к Плану Б – остаться в живых.

Лео не сказал ничего, так как именно этот момент выбрал нежный родитель, чтобы поинтересоваться, где черти носят его наследника, когда через полчаса будет званый ужин с деловыми партнерами?

Тео скорчил презрительную мину и достал записную книжку, куда записывал свои планы и прочую ценную информацию.

А сладкая парочка из стриптизерши и киллера, наконец, расплела свои практически бесконечные голливудские объятья. И они оба сели рядом с Дженсеном, пользуясь тем, что Лео вышел на улицу для разговора с Флавиани-старшим.

\- Ну что, золотая голова, колись, что за система и какой план? - быстрота речи не сглаживала южную мягкость речи Джинджер.

Айс тем временем попытался устроиться поудобнее, и Дженсен понял, что наплечная кобура – не единственная смертоносная деталь костюма мистера Киллера.  
**  
Айс  
В жизни бывает только несколько моментов, которые действительно имеют значение. Самое противное, что ты никогда не знаешь, что это именно такой момент, пока он не пройдет. Мне повезло – я понял, что наступает именно один из таких моментов.

\- Я не хочу возвращаться.

\- Хорошо.

\- Значит, мы друг друга поняли? Посмотри на меня, ты и я и правильные связи – да мы горы свернем!

\- Хорошо, допустим, но откуда у нас возьмутся правильные связи?

\- У меня уже есть наметки. Завтра будет встреча, и мы запустим руки в глубокие карманы.

\- Насколько глубокие?

\- Вам знакомо выражение: «Победители редко платят за военные потери»?

\- Это сказал Томас Джефферсон. В тюрьме очень мало возможностей и очень много времени для чтения.

\- Я думаю, не только для него. Суть в том, что мы можем заработать кучу денег как партнеры, а не как враги. И это не новость для образованного человека.

\- Вам известен термин саквояжник?

\- Да, я полагаю, мистер Саквояжник. Так для меня партнерство с саквояжником значит, что вам достается вся работа, а саквояжнику – деньги.

 


	7. 3.7. Repo man

_  
**3.7. Repo man**   
_

  
_Мы не обитаем во мраке, мы и есть тьма_

\- Ты думаешь, что ты первый, кто тычет в меня пистолетом?

\- Нет, но я последний.  
**  
\- Ты помнишь, как я тебя поддерживала?

\- Ты меня поддерживала? Пляски на могиле называются поддержкой? Да ты просто наслаждалась, что у меня все рушится. Теперь-то мне это совершенно ясно.  
Мойра  
Что делать с чужими кошмарами мне прекрасно известно – благодаря депрессиям, неврозам и бессоннице я могу не только не думать о своем учебном кредите, но и арендовать шикарный офис, благо, квартира мне досталась от родителей.

Ну, как досталась, я поступила на медицинский, они уехали в круиз и не вернулись. Прошло семь лет и оказалось, что я не только получила диплом практикующего психотерапевта, но и стала владелицей огромного лофта, забитого картинами и прочим художественным барахлом.

Мои родители безуспешно пытались найти во мне хотя бы Поллока, втайне надеясь на Дали и Пикассо, но мне все это было малоинтересно, а потом случилось то, что случилось. Правда, тут были виноваты не гены – родители-художники были приемными, а биологические растворились где-то в Вегасе.

Папаша, которого разговоры жены, бывшей мисс «Тонкая талия» об отсутствующих деньгах и его несостоятельности довели практически до ручки, в один прекрасный момент основал религию. Основной ее постулат гласил, что нужно освободиться от оков кровных связей, и наступит новая эра. Маменька к тому времени стала пить антидепрессанты, как едят попкорн на вечернем сеансе, поэтому преспокойно оставила трехлетнюю дочку одну в номере мотеля и укатила в Вегас с мужем – проповедником «Нового Взгляда».

Я их никогда не искала, просто поменяла и имя, и фамилию. Но вот отменить кошмары пока не получается. У меня фобия к медикаментозному лечению. А терапия не может восполнить отсутствие Джареда в моей жизни.

Как нельзя заменить адреналиновым напитком драйв ночных гонок по шоссе на незаконной скорости, или компьютерной симуляцией - настоящее сафари. Игрушечная машина не заменит свадебный лимузин с кортежем, а комната с фотографиями и сотнями часами видео – настоящего и живого. Джареда. Воплощение той жизни, которой у меня никогда не было. И какая ирония – мой самый первый «звездный» пациент сначала принес мне так нужный мне тогда пиар, а потом забрал человека, который уже успел стать моим смыслом жизни. И только шаг отделял его от открытия – кто же ему нужен. Если отвлечься от некоторых мелких деталей.

Ориентация - это не приговор, особенно если правильно провести терапию. И вообще у нее была теория, достаточно неполиткорректная, как для нынешних времен – люди творческих профессий, кто осознанно, кто нет, в последнее время решили, что обычная семейная жизнь – это некомильфо, и потому неинтересна масс-медиа. Нужны или скандалы, измены, разводы, дележка детей и денег, или каминг-аут, или все сразу - по экспоненте.  
**  
Каждый выбирает себе сам свой «сон золотой». Чтобы спастись от чудовищ во мраке. Они притаились и только ждут, чтобы ты показал слабину. И тогда они кинутся и, рыча и завывая, разорвут тебя на части. А утром ты встанешь, и только покрасневшие от бессонницы глаза останутся меткой ночного побоища. От тебя останется лишь пустая оболочка. Как ее ни украшай, ни разрисовывай, ни задаривай подарками и приношениями – ничто не заполнит бесконечную пустоту и не заставит забыть всепоглощающий ночной ужас.

Только казино и рулетка позволяли ненадолго забыть об этом. Так она и познакомилась с Джинджер. Хотя в детстве поклялась себе страшной клятвой – никогда не заходить в казино и не искать беглых родителей. Но Атлантик-сити – не Вегас, поэтому однажды, после очередного, предпоследнего сеанса с Дженсеном, она подняла с пола визитку «Медичи», казино которым владел Флавиани, а в субботу арендовала винтажный кабриолет. И «как Тельма, или Луиза» рано утром отправилась к океану и казино. От Нью-Йорка до Атлантик-сити - всего лишь полторы сотни километров - не то, что четыре тысячи до Вегаса. Пока едешь, есть время еще раз обо всем подумать.  
***  
Глупцы считают, что одержимость кем-то или чем-то – слабость или даже признак ограниченности. Ведь нужно и просто необходимо сейчас быть гармоничным и разносторонним! Но как они заблуждаются. Скажите, кому нужны ручейки, текущие в разные стороны, невидимые в траве и кустарнике. Другое дело – Нил или Амазонка, ну или Ниагара. Так вот, одержимость сужает твое поле зрения до оптимального. Ты стремишься к цели: строишь путь, вырабатываешь стратегию, не отвлекаешься. Скорее Ад заледенеет, чем ты отступишься от своего и свернешь с намеченного пути! Просто кому-то нужны бриллианты в сейфе, а кому-то – роль в блокбастере. А кого-то смысл жизни – это месть. И вся твоя жизнь, если ты действительно выбрал эту дорогу без возврата, начинает меняться и подстраиваться под твои замыслы. Месть, скажете вы, это так просто и старомодно, как у графа Монте-Кристо. И просто кричит о комплексе неполноценности и неверии в справедливость. А мне и не нужна чья-то справедливость. Мне нужна кровавая и беспощадная месть. А до того, как это произойдет, я еще планирую выпустить свой «Метод Мойры», а в свободное время еще и стану надиктовывать свои мемуары. Будет чем заняться в камере, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так.  
И да – это очень правильная догадка – у меня есть причина с контрамаркой на это шоу. Первый ряд. Автографы без очереди. У меня остался год, если верить врачу. И полгода, если верить мигреням со все более отвратительной аурой. В любом случае, пожизненное заключение мне не грозит. Пока ставлю на паузу. Пора идти на встречу с Коллинзом.

А все-таки, почему Джаред? А почему Шлиман хотел найти Трою? Зачем истратил большую часть жизни и все деньги, чтобы найти и Трою, и золото Елены? Разрушив попутно, правда, несколько других городов и нарушив неисчислимое число законов. Зато он сделал то, что ни один кабинетный ученый не сделал – он осмелился пойти за своей мечтой. И увидел то, что преследовало его в снах и мечтаниях наяву. Но даже он не мог предугадать, куда потом попадет это золото, что ему повезет меньше, чем бюсту Нефертити - «Берлинской Моне Лизе». Но он сделал это, превратив себя из заурядного купца с разговорником из десятков фраз на всех европейских языках и не только, в «сверх-человека», который добился того, о чем мечтают все прожектеры и будущие диктаторы. Ему сполна было отсыпано золотого порошка сиюминутной славы. Он смог насладиться плодами своей варварской мечты – разрыть город, найти золотой клад, оставить свое имя рядом с богами и героями. Да, признаю, что просто Джаред, отдельно от своей жизни и успеха, был бы мне вряд ли так интересен и необходим. Но никто же не удивляется, почему у Элизабет Тейлор были драгоценности лучше, чем у королевы Англии. Я хочу самого лучшего и недостижимого. Как шейхи, которые держат рысаков и строят для них бассейны с драгоценной водой. Как Август Сильный, который поменял своих гвардейцев на лучшую коллекцию фарфора в Европе. Только Джаред еще не осознал это, но скоро все изменится. Мой метод работает безотказно.

***


	8. 3.8. If I had a Heart

**  
_3.8. If I had a Heart_   
**

\- Что ты сделал со мной?

\- Ты, наверно, никогда не смотрел фильмы, где зловещий доктор-латинос разбирает туристов-гринго на запчасти? Нет? Немного потерял. Это все вранье – все быстро портится, если делать не в больнице, а вот почки – почки можно хранить два дня, если положить их на лед… И потом раз – и детки снова на месте, у нового хозяина.

\- Что? Что ты хочешь сказать?

\- В мире полно больных богатеев, готовых отстегнуть и двадцать, и тридцать тысяч за почки без очереди, им плевать – откуда они взялись так быстро и за такие деньги.

\- Ты не можешь их забрать!

\- Вообще-то я уже… И очень скоро ты умрешь, если не выберешь правильный вариант.

\- Что я должен сделать? И что я могу сделать?

\- Или еще можешь попытаться добраться до госпиталя, а потом до конца жизни лежать в тюремном лазарете на диализе, или… выкупить их.

\- У меня нет денег!

\- Ты пойдешь по этому адресу – у тебя есть четыре часа до этого, а потом я верну тебе одну почку, иначе… Иначе, если ты не успеешь, или не принесешь то, что мне нужно, я продам твои почки бизнесмену из Чикаго – я уже позвонил ему.

**  
\- Мне нужна наличка! Где люди расплачиваются налом, говори!  
…  
\- Что и стриптизершам платят кредитками? По телику телка говорила, что зашибает за ночь у шеста три штуки.

\- Сейчас - десять утра. Это тебе не Вегас.

\- И у тебя еще есть время остановиться.

\- У меня есть два часа, пока кожа не начнет менять цвет.

\- Признай, что тебе нужна помощь.

\- Мужик, мне нужны деньги!

\- Наркотики – это не решение проблемы.

\- Я не наркоман, я человек в отчаянном положении!  
**  
\- Нужно поговорить с ним.

\- Зачем? Думаешь, он что-то знает?

\- Он говорил, что все дико обернется. Похоже – так оно и есть.

**  
 **«Дерзкое ограбление! Сигнализация не сработала! Неизвестные грабители в масках сорвали джекпот! Страховые компании ведут следствие».**

**«Один из грабителей тяжело ранен».**

**«Мониторинг больниц и госпиталей продолжается».**

**«Свидетели безмолвствуют».**

**«Война казино».**

**«Кровавый передел на красно-черном поле».**

**«Смертельное воскресенье: охранник погиб, защищая сейф».**

**«Разыскивается Джинджер – экзотическая танцовщица!».**

**«Награда за информацию об ограблении: 10000 долларов!».**

**«Детектив Коллинз ведет расследование».**

**«Коллинз: следствие зашло в тупик».**

**«Знаменитая «Альгамбра» меняет хозяина».**

**«Лео Флавиани в Лас-Вегасе: обмен опытом и новые связи».**

**«Обыкновенная трагедия: гибель семьи Флавиани от взрыва бытового газа. У следствия нет других версий».**

**«Лео Флавиани – самый молодой владелец казино!».**  
***  
\- А что будет, если он узнает, что ты его обманула, и деньги остались у тебя?

\- Не узнает, если ему никто не скажет.

\- Так не только я об этом знаю, и его тогда никто не сможет остановить, если он придет сюда за ними.

\- Я слышала – он снова попадет в тюрьму.

\- Ты же знаешь, за три миллиона зелени можно купить много друзей и здесь, и в тюрьме. Я думаю, нам надо кого-нибудь нанять в тюрьме и пришить его.

\- Нет, ты думаешь о трех миллионах, перед тем, как заснуть, мечтаешь, как бы ты шикарно зажил на эти деньги. Но оставь эти мысли, парень, они убьют тебя быстрее пули. Ты знаешь, что тебе нужно и не больше. Пойду, проверю машину, а ты приберись здесь.  
***  
\- Тео, мы хотим с тобой поговорить начистоту, - Айс чувствовал, что это плохая идея, этот разговор, но Джинджер поставила все в его жизни с ног на голову.

\- Что-то вы такие серьезные. Это хорошая встреча или плохая? – удачная операция ощутимо прибавила Тео красноречия, особенно когда в нем не было никакой необходимости.

\- Это время для встречи с Иисусом, - эту реплику придумала Джинджер и взяла с него клятвенное обещание, что он скажет это в точности так, а не иначе.

\- Что это? Я слышу нотку скрытой угрозы?

\- Может быть и так, если это необходимо, чтобы ты нас выслушал.

\- Что ты такое говоришь? – Тео развалился за письменным столом и не подозревал, что жить ему осталось считанные минуты.

\- Смотри на меня – это назревало уже давно! – Айс по-настоящему вышел из себя. В это мгновение он, наконец, осознал, как ему осточертели эти капризные мальчишки, мнящие себя крестными отцами и не выносящие вида крови, да и зачем – для грязной работы всегда есть такие, как Айс.

\- И что они тебе наплели? Сказали – зачем сидеть рядом с главным? Лучше сам стань главным! А ты и не заметил, что попал из огня в полымя? – Айс пораженно поворачивает голову и видит дуло пистолета, направленное ему в лоб. Джинджер, как же он не догадался. Но ничего, это еще не конец истории:

\- Ладно, я попрошу одну поблажку, - Тео кивает, и у Айса есть призрачная надежда – добраться до кобуры на лодыжке.

Тут дверь открыватся настежь - появляется Лео собственной персоной, с береттой наперевес, какой сюрприз:

\- Неужели ты думал, что я разрешу тебе безнаказанно достать эту штуку?

\- Что, ты с ним? Подожди! – но Лео не слушает и стреляет в грудь.

\- А я всего лишь просил тебя о преданности, придурок! Я не заслужил этого после всего, что мы прошли вместе? Я знаю это больно – я сам лежал как ты после казино и пытался дышать, но у тебя так не получится. Так что помочь? И избавить тебя от боли?

И выстрел ставит точку в этом разговоре.  
*  
\- Не пойму, зачем надо морозить свои задницы здесь, выкапывая могилу, а не бросить этого предателя в море - на съедение крабам и креветкам?

\- Раньше он был другом, а не предателем.

\- А ты помнишь, что говорил твой папаша?

\- Уж если решил убить кого-то – так нечего обсуждать. Не думай об этом, только тяжелее станет.

\- А может так и должно быть.

\- Завязывай, Тео, а то в неподходящий момент дашь слабину.

\- Я дал слабину? Слушай, не нужно грабить мертвеца! Что ты там хочешь найти?

Лео не слушает протестов Тео и выворачивает остальные карманы, достает телефон, при свете которого и говорит прощальное слово над полузасыпанной могилой.  
**  
\- Ты жалеешь, что убил его?

\- Я жалею, что он это сделал неизбежным.

\- Чтобы не случилось – я с тобой.

\- Надо решить, что делать теми, кто подбил мертвого осла на это. Я не уверен, что мы справимся с ними, если дело дойдет до драки.

\- Что-нибудь придумаем.  
**  
\- И что теперь делать с эти парнем?

\- Тео, прекращай демонстрировать свою ревность.

\- Нет, ты подумай, зачем нам такой свидетель?

\- Подожди, что-то случилось. Детектив Коллинз собственной персоной просто так не приедет.  
***  
\- И после этого я ни разу не был в казино, а Харрис чуть не сменила фамилию – это самая малость за спасенную шкуру, помимо джекпота. Но, к нашему обоюдному счастью, ей встретился твой отец, и гроза прошла стороной, как говорится.

\- Что-то здесь не вяжется, Дженсен. Ты недооцениваешь мою мачеху.

\- В любом случае, она погибла в квартире.

\- Нет, экспертиза показала, что погибла соседская собака, датский дог…

 ***


	9. 3.9. Dirty Sexy Money

_  
**3.9. Dirty Sexy Money**   
_

Я никогда не думал, что когда-то настанет тот неприятный момент, когда ты оглядываешься вокруг и задаешь себе вопрос: «Черт, неужели прошло уже полжизни?». Твои не самые красивые и умные сверстники, оказывается, не только зашибают тысяч сто в год, но и успели завести дом, жениться-развестись, пережить кризис, потерять и найти себя, задуматься над дауншифтингом, съездить в Европу, проиграть годовой бонус в казино, соблазнить невесту на чужой свадьбе, завести экзотическую любовницу или даже обнаружить свою негетеросексуальную ориентацию! А ты за это время сносил десяток комплектов форменной одежды, стал детективом, сменил дюжину квартир – одна другой тоскливее, чуть не женился на русской манекенщице, завел кота, получил наследство от тетушки и проиграл его за два дня в Вегасе. Ориентация молчала, придавленная минусовым сальдо банковского счета и третьим за год ремонтом машины. Автомеханик понимающе кивнул и спросил, когда последний раз перебирал ему мотор: «Подарок от бабули, мистер Коллинз?». Мистер Коллинз с радостью бы ездил на неэкологическом «хаммере» или пижонской «Феррари», но пока приходилось обходиться «бьюиком». Он был моложе его лет на десять, если не меньше, темно-синяя, все еще блестящая, краска держалась, как заколдованная, но внутренности громыхали на поворотах, и жрал бензина он просто немеряно. Зато можно смело было экономить на страховке – никто на такое счастье допотопное не позарится даже с похмелья или под приходом. Ну и само собой, бесплатный бонус «вечный холостяк»: такая машина – отличная дуэнья. Ни одна уважающая себя девушка не пропустит этот предупреждающий знак: «Осторожно, лузер!». Развод в Калифорнии - дело дорогое, даже без детей.

Единственная часть совместного имущества, на которую бывшая жена, нашедшая свое счастье в виде отставного полковника из Майами, не претендовала, откликалась на имя Луи. Это был избалованный таец трехлетнего возраста. Сестра подарила кота ему на тридцатилетие: «Он идеально подходит к твоим голубым глазам». Еще он идеально доводил жену до истерики, иногда Коллинзу казалось, что, возможно не только полковник с яхтой – причина его развода.

Луи показал свой характер уже через неделю своего пребывания в новом доме – в отместку за повышенный на него голос (вместо лотка был задействован коврик в ванной) он полежал на новом платье Эвы – кроме светлого и легкого пушка, там остались цепочки бороздок от когтей своенравного животного. Эва собиралась на девичник, на который ей пришлось идти в джинсах и серебристом топике. Из платья можно было сшить только подушечку для иголок или для кота. Эва почему-то не оценила такой дипломатически-дизайнерский ход, поэтому после каждого ночного дежурства Коллинза дома ждал не бутерброд с индейкой или блинчики с вареньем, а опись преступлений и прегрешений «коварной заразы».

Кот тоже не оставался в долгу. Луи наглядно критиковал все: от занавесок в кухне, на которых он с упоением качался, пока они не начинали рваться, до новых чулок Эвы, которые обязательно цеплялись за хитро выставленную лапу.

Чуть легче стало, когда Эве надоело быть домохозяйкой, и она решила работать с утра в фитнес-клубе администратором. Фитнес-клуб носил имя владелицы - «Таша». Казалось бы, что тут такого, но в первый же час работы Эва ощутила, что Луи – все-таки кот, хоть и стервец, а настоящая зараза и гадюка подколодная – это ее хозяйка. За шестьдесят минут из пяти часов испытательного срока она получила дюжину замечаний по работе, два десятка обращений: «милочка, я забыла, как вас зовут», три колкости по поводу веса и возраста. А потом (Эва старалась не разрыдаться и еле сдерживалась, чтобы не бросить ей телефон в голову) у Таши зазвонил ее изукрашенный стразами айфон. И она уплыла в свой стеклянный кабинет. После ухода остался восточный ароматический шлейф – запах то ли «Амуажа», то ли старого «Шалимара», не хватало только евнуха с саблей, чтобы сходство с гаремом было абсолютным.

Но, простите, скажете вы, а из-за чего собственно ей нужно было терпеть выходки «калифорнийской блондинки» родом из Восточной Европы. Кто дал Эве рекомендацию для столь сомнительной работы? Ответ был прост и циничен. Эва уже полгода думала, как бы выгоднее развестись с Коллинзом, ну и его невыносимым котом заодно! И дорогие подружки не подвели – некоторые из них после пятой текилы становились очень разговорчивыми. Так она узнала о существовании «Таши» - это был не просто фитнес-клуб, которых двенадцать на дюжину, это был своеобразный закрытый клуб по поиску приличной партии «для будущих разведенок», как сказала Люси. Бывшая Макинтош, ставшая Деви (сокращенное и преобразованное от Давидов) и автоматически – владелицей бутика на Родео-драйв (именно тут снимали «Красотку»), белого «мерседеса», дома с бассейном и прислугой. Муж, лысый коротышка, смотрел на нее с благоговением и все не мог поверить своему счастью. Счастье было отнюдь не модельных параметров, обладало статью валькирии и голосом сержанта, но, как оказалось, именно этого не хватало ему для счастья. Даже его неукротимая маман не смогла ужиться с Люси. Это стало затруднительно после того, как молодая жена лихо выбросила в бассейн подаренный свекровью сервиз в мелкий цветочек вместе с «правильной едой для котика» и накрахмаленной скатертью. 

А до этого Люси полгода сидела на ресепшене и терпела нытье, сплетни и словесную пургу Таши по разным животрепещущим темам: от калорийности и полезности спермы до правильного хранения белья с точки зрения китайских гороскопов, климатических условий и современных технологий. Все это окупилось сторицей, когда мистер Деви пришел записаться в бассейн, но вместо этого пригласил Люси в ресторан.

После подписания свадебного контракта Таша получила чек с пятью нулями и очередное кольцо от Тиффани – это была ее маленькая слабость, для которой вскоре придется достраивать вторую комнату-сейф. Внешность недалекой блондинки была ни чем иным, как удачной маской. А иначе дела вести в Лос-Анджелесе нельзя, слишком будешь блестеть – обязательно привлечешь ненужное, если не смертельное, внимание одной из двух с лишком сотен банд. Создавалось впечатление, что это просто клуб средней руки, но все, кто хотел найти, в первую очередь финансово состоятельного партнера, знали, что им нужно пойти поработать за символическую плату на ресепшене к Таше. Или, куда получиться попасть. Тренеры были настоящие, но весь остальной персонал – все, кто выдержал испытательный срок – три дня психологического давления – в основном уходили не с пустыми руками. Но это требовало времени и терпения. В общем, когда Коллинз, узнал все эти подробности, было уже поздно. Эва окончательно решила, что климат Флориды ей намного полезнее, а то, что будущий муж не блещет ничем, даже лысиной, ее устраивало намного больше, чем, как она выразилась в их последний разговор:

\- Да осточертело мне так жить - то ты на работе, то на тебя на любой вечеринке вешается каждая вторая!

\- Я, кажется, не скрывал, что я полицейский.

\- Ты не полицейский, ты идиот! Вечно где-то на задании, в пыли и грязи и с фаст-фудом в зубах, а твой начальник только успевает фотографироваться то с мэром, то с губернатором!

\- Ну, скажем, я не принадлежу к клану Кеннеди, если тебя интересует причина. И прекрати орать, если не хочешь лишиться последней пары туфель – Луи пошел к твоей спальне. А по второй претензии – ты предпочла бы, чтобы я вешался на кого-то, как некоторые?

Коллинз еле успел увернуться от оплеухи, но Луи зря времени не терял – он успел пометить всю обувь и одежду в шкафу, поэтому вечер перед разводом Коллинз провел на воздухе, а будущая «миссис Полковник» - в истерических рыданиях в отеле. Луи был совершенно искренне счастлив – теперь никто не будет трогать его хозяина и бить его по спине глянцевыми журналами за очередную шалость. Он свернулся клубочком на груди и блаженно замурлыкал. Но детектив Коллинз в эту ночь так и не сомкнул глаз. Нужно было что-то менять.

***


	10. 3.10. Совершенное оружие

_  
**3.10. Совершенное оружие**   
_

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не вдавался в подробности?

\- Лео, я, конечно, ценю твои режиссерские навыки - драма получилась душераздирающая – Родригес отдыхает, не хватает только вырванных глаз, как у Деппа, и собачки, как у Микки Рурка, но скажи мне другое, что мы с ней теперь будем делать? И вообще - посвяти меня, наконец, в план действий, если он, конечно, есть в принципе, а не в отдаленной реальности.

\- Айс, когда ты прекратишь считать меня молокососом? Ты хочешь увидеть план на бумаге? Его нет, он весь у меня в голове, поэтому украсть и скопировать его невозможно!

\- Секретность – ладно, а на кой черт сдалась нам эта рыжая чертовка, и что ты задумал для меня?

\- То, что ты жив, известно только мне, ты будешь моим джокером, а Джинджер станет пешкой, которая пытается превратиться в королеву, но на самом деле ее ждет сюрприз.

\- Лео, ты не режиссер, ты просто современная реинкарнация Макиавелли. Ладно, а зачем тебе ботаник-недотрога? Какая у него шахматная фигура?

\- Айс, ты, что после неудачного покушения своей подруги на свою драгоценную жизнь получил эстрогеновую инъекцию и стал кумушкой-сплетницей?

\- Нет, я просто хочу знать, кто мозг операции.

\- Дженсен придумал идею, Джинждер ее воплотит с ним на пару, а я все буду контролировать, и под занавес – твой выход и твой ход. Чем меньше участников, тем больше доля.

\- А Тео? Его нервы и так на пределе. Ты точно уверен, что он сделает все, как надо?

\- Он будет на стреме и на телефоне – прикрывать и координировать. За свои десять процентов ему придется поднапрячься.

\- То есть, если я правильно тебя понял, ты собираешься квартет сократить до дуэта, за вычетом десяти процентов на накладные расходы?

\- Вот видишь, Айс, мы прекрасно понимаем друг друга с полуслова, это явно - знак свыше, что все завтра пройдет успешно.

\- Завтра? Я правильно расслышал?

\- Да, чтобы силы не растратились, и запал не перегорел. И завтра - день Большого Джек-пота. Следующий будет только три месяца спустя.  
**  
Дженсен чувствовал себя так, будто по нему проехался каток для асфальта. Если бывают катки отдельно для глаз. В зеркале на него смотрел какой-то зомби-вампир: полопавшиеся капилляры, прическа «наркоман в ломке», запах пота и стресса в зеркале не отражался, но общая пожеванность и помятость «я не бомж, а просто бедный студент» совершенно не сказались на ясности мыслей и трезвости суждений.  
**  
Теория решений гласит, что мы должны соотносить каждое свое действие с основным критерием. Риск, воздаяние, следствие и уверенность. Хоть поведение человека не настолько рационально, как схема оригами, но эта схема делает аналитическую работу эффективной. И это помогает выжить даже, если все видимые факторы говорят обратное. И то, что ты почти списал со счетов, в один миг спасет тебе жизнь. Еще говорят о «суперсимметрии», которая, с точки зрения бихевиоризма, является описанием навязчивых моделей поведения.

Ему стало понятно, что его день закончится в пустыне с пулей в затылке – Лео был из тех избалованных мальчишек, которые скорее лишатся руки, чем откажутся от исполнения своих замыслов.

Дженсен не считал себя знатоком чтения мыслей и эмоций по лицам, он хорошо разбирался в словах и интонациях, за которыми следовали определенные действия.  
**  
И тут вступала в действие теория обратных решений. Известна желаемая цель – остаться живым и невредимым, возможно богатым. Теперь дело за малым – придумать цепочку событий, которая приведет к такому результату.

Как говорится, примените свой диплом в полевых условиях. Математический расчет помогает подтвердить то, что невозможно обосновать словами. Как число пи. Или «игла Буффона». Неизвестный фактор, который связывает все воедино.

Но в данном случае речь шла скорее о вульгарной «двойной игре». И если прибегнуть к шахматной терминологии, для эндшпиля даже лишняя пешка имеет решающее значение. Особенно, если пешка собирается стать ферзем.  
**  
\- Я что похож на идиота? Зачем мне риэлтор? Тем более, по имени Одри.

\- Братишка, слушайся меня, и у тебя, и твоего Луи будет нормальная квартира, а не сомнительная дыра в наркоманском гетто.

\- Так ты говоришь, она требует заполнить этот опросник? И ты считаешь, что это нормально так глубоко влезать в мою жизнь? Даже Эва не задавала мне таких вопросов.

\- Ну, и посмотри, чем это закончилось. Не спорь, Миша. Давать советы – моя работа. Радуйся, что тебе это ничего не стоит, и цени свою сестру, которая вместо шопинга занимается твоими проблемами.

\- Вот скажи честно, ты специально подарила мне кота на новоселье или просто так удачно получилось?

\- У меня нет определенного мнения на этот счет. Но я бы никогда не поверила показаниям женщины в такой обуви.

\- И ты туда же! Луи ей перепортил всю обувь, кроме кроссовок.

\- Вот видишь, хоть какой-то островок здравомыслия в вашем семейном хаосе. Все твое бесплатное время истекло. Запиши телефон и не вздумай просачковать.

\- Есть, мэм. Привет Питеру.

\- Как вернется из круиза, так сразу и передам.

Питер, муж Тони, был капитаном круизного лайнера, поэтому он не мешал ей быть преуспевающим юристом, у которого еще оставалось время вмешиваться в жизнь брата. Ее клиентами были крупные фирмы и корпорации, и через год она собиралась стать партнером. Но по отношению к брату она вела себя как типичная старшая сестра. Спор с ней был пустой тратой времени.

Коллинз записал телефон маркером на полях газеты объявлений, минут десять бесцельно пощелкал пультом, переключая каналы, а потом выключил телевизор и позвонил квартирной кудеснице. Всегда интересно поговорить с человеком, который по вопросам в диапазоне от «Какой вы любите виноград?» до «Ваша любимая поза в сексе?» собирается определить, какая квартира тебе подойдет. Он ожидал чего угодно, вплоть до коронки с британским флагом на резце или тату «Хелло, Кити!» на плече, но Одри оказалась холеной блондинкой с пронзительным взглядом. Луи милостиво разрешил себя погладить и дальше продолжил свой дневной сон. Обычно он шипел и царапался.

И детектив Коллинз оказался совершенно не готов к вопросу:

\- Вы хотите полностью изменить свою жизнь?

\- Я бы не отказался от дома с бассейном.

\- Луи это не понравится, и вопрос сейчас не о съемной квартире, как вы, наверное, уже догадались. Мне говорили, что Вегас для вас теперь – запретная зона. Не хотите поработать в Атлантик-сити? Тогда и дом с бассейном станет реальностью.

\- Только вам сначала придется объяснить, кто составил этот вопросник и как вы вышли на мою сестру.

\- Тони, как вы знаете, всегда хочет быть самой компетентной…

\- Вот, вы ей и подкинули нужную информацию!

\- Точно, а опросник, признаюсь, я позаимствовала из одного британского сериала о незадачливых полицейских.

\- Ясно, что все еще более непонятно и запутанно.

 ***


	11. 3.11. Покойники не платят: Friendly Fire

_  
**3.11. Покойники не платят: Friendly Fire**   
_

_Основное правило протокола тайного убийства – будь первым_

_\- Используем таран?_

  
_\- Я предпочитаю ключи._

  
_\- По-моему, надо использовать таран._

  
_\- Я смотрю, вы прямо умираете от желания – сломать что-нибудь._

  
**

Неизбежность – мать всех идей. В азартных играх не обойтись без математики. Графы и подмножества. Числа и переменные, уравнения и графики. Но главное - знать, что в таких уравнениях и графиках выбивается из правильного направления. Верный метод – это не идеальный и легкий метод, всегда есть человеческий фактор, мир несовершенен. Поэтому некоторые говорят об удаче и везении. Факт в том, что совершенной может быть лишь афера, а не реальный бизнес. Нужно просто понять, где проходят денежные потоки, и перенаправить их в правильное русло. Сделать специальную, целенаправленную, протечку. Протечку в другую сторону.

**

Как понял Дженсен из напыщенных объяснений Лео, который специально проигнорировал вопрос о воде и заставил своего пленника мучиться от жажды все полчаса занудных словесных хитросплетений на тему, как обмануть жуликов и жить долго и счастливо, идея состояла в следующем.

Если перевести это на язык когнитивной иерархии, Лео захотел стать в один момент из нулевого игрока с очевидными ходами, которые просчитывались на раз, в игрока второго уровня, просчитавшего два варианта развития событий. Но для этого ему нужно изменить привычную стратегию и найти возможные слабые места в новой. Но, если один человек умен, почему бы не быть еще одному умному.

Дженсен считал себя игроком третьего уровня. Просто в стесненных обстоятельствах и при неудачном стечении обстоятельств. Как в шахматах, сложность игры требует многоуровневого мышления, а не констатации своей силы и хитрости. Сильный игрок может притвориться слабым – дать явное преимущество противнику, который увлеченно им воспользуется и не заметит хитро расставленных силков. А неправильные выводы - прямая дорога к шаху. Но это, если обе стороны все-таки соблюдают правила, а не меняют их по ходу игры и не прячут пешки в карман. Если сделать ход, выходящий за рамки условий игры, необходимость в стратегии отпадает.

Эмоции нерациональны, а месть - это эмоция. Поэтому шансы – выбраться отсюда и захватить собой неплохой куш в виде моральной компенсации – очень высоки, если все, что Дженсен услышал, ему удалось правильно интерпретировать. Осталось применить дискриминантный анализ стереотипов поведения всех действующих лиц, и шоу с самыми высокими ставками начнется. Но прежде, чем начинать большую игру, нужно принять душ и поесть что-то более существенное, чем два энергетических батончика из бардачка внедорожника.  
**

Коллинз

  
\- Это невероятно. Это "умная пуля". Я думала, она существует только в виде концепции.

\- "Умная пуля"?

\- Это полностью управляемый снаряд. Оружие сообщает информацию о цели через микрочип, и эти плавники действуют как рулевое управление, чтобы управлять пулей.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что она меняет направление в полете?

\- Именно это я и сказала. Это объясняет, почему стрелку не понадобилось быть в прямой видимости от жертвы.

\- Единственный человек, которого я считаю достаточно продвинутым и имеющий доступ к соответствующим технологиям, чтобы сделать такую пулю - это Стоун.

\- Если один человек умен, почему бы не быть еще одному умному.  
\- С тебя билеты в оперу, Коллинз. Твое странное вещество - это... барабанная дробь... Растительное масло, экстракт проросшей пшеницы и бензойная смола. Вот. Это ингредиенты для того, что называется «Невидимые пальцы».

\- Я даже не хочу говорить, как это звучит.

\- Наносится на руки, чтобы создать невидимый слой защиты против раздражающих субстанций и химикалий.

\- И совсем никаких отпечатков, я правильно понял? Наверняка это применимо и для сокрытия отпечатков пальцев.

\- Неужели ты не можешь немного помолчать? Просто подождать своей очереди?

\- А если у меня туго с терпением, и я ненавижу ждать?

\- Вот черт. Я не взяла с собой нож.

\- Очень смешно, в следующий раз я возьму с собой Луи.

\- Туше.

***  
Дженсен

  
\- Мне нужно.... что-нибудь съесть.

\- Да. Ты выглядишь очень голодным. У тебя вид одичавшего зверя.

\- Это свинина от Му Шу?

\- Да. И это вкусно. Давай, умник. Просто ешь.

\- Ты был прав насчет этой свинины от Му Шу.

\- Да пора уже! Верно, Лео?

\- Передайте фаршированные блинчики, пожалуйста. Тео, не возражаешь, если я возьму еще ребрышек?

\- Конечно! Только смотри, не лопни!

\- А это что за "Шоколадный взрыв"?

\- Это протеиновый коктейль. Изготовляется с добавлением изолята сывороточного белка.

\- У вас всегда просто военные запасы этого напитка?

\- Да. Все это стандартно, если хочешь держать себя в форме и не набирать вес.  
**  
Дженсен посмотрел на себя в зеркало – от китайской еды нездоровая зелень и общая пожухлость ушли с лица, но снедающая тревога за успех аферы успокоилась ненадолго. Это выдавали легкий тремор пальцев и дергающееся веко левого глаза. Раздумья о внешности и судьбе бесцеремонно прервались источником всех его неприятностей. Лео, не стучась, зашел в ванную комнату и закрыл дверь на ключ. Горизонтальное зеркало не скрывало хищный и безумный блеск глаз, потемневших почти до совершенно черного.

Дженсен поставил руки под воду и еще раз попытался охладить лицо, чтобы успокоиться. Этот замысел потерпел неудачу.

Лео не оставил попыток утолить свой тактильный голод. Но мокрый пол и легкая заторможенность после обеда превратили эротическую сессию в жестокую клоунаду. Дженсен потерял равновесие, когда Лео попытался его заключить в жаркие объятья – они оказались на полу, придавленные упавшей вешалкой для халатов и полотенец, на шум мгновенно отреагировал Айс, который чуть не снес запертую на ключ дверь, но Лео заорал, что все в порядке, и они сейчас выйдут. Дженсен отделался ушибленной кистью и недопоцелуем от Лео в сжатые губы. Лео пошел переодеваться. Он выглядел как Отелло после разговора с Яго – строптивость Дженсена привела его в бешенство, даже отец уже не мог так быстро этого добиться. Этот умник, действительно, уникум, но ему же хуже, если даже таких мозгов ему не хватило понять, что нужно делать, чтобы продержаться на плаву в этом бассейне с акулами.

Но дрожание и тик бесследно исчезли, зато появился четкий план действий. Тео и Джинджер уже были в казино – готовили почву для денежного урожая. Через полчаса Дженсену пора было вступить в игру. Но вот Айс вел себя очень странно. Он ушел на балкон и с кем-то разговаривал, и это точно была не Джинджер – мобильники всех участников операции были клонированы, поэтому это был кто-то другой, со скрытым номером. При разговоре он облокотился об ограждение балкона – кобура наплечная не скрывала того, что за поясом у стрелка еще один ствол.

***


	12. 3.12. Теория вероятности: Real target

_  
**3.12. Теория вероятности: Real target**   
_

\- И в чем суть этого рассказа?

\- В том, что для большой теории иногда полезнее сфокусироваться на одном маленьком вопросе, а в нашем случае – на том, насколько быстро Дженсен откроет сейф благодаря своей хваленой системе.

\- Да уж, ничто так не пьянит, как атмосфера, перенасыщенная кислородом и возможность быстрого выигрыша.

\- Ты собираешься играть по-настоящему?

\- Это тоже часть плана. Тем более с такой-то крышей грех - не сыграть, в этот раз никто не будет угрожать мне плоскогубцами, сломанными пальцами и выбитыми коленными чашечками.

\- Подожди, а зачем ты заставил привезти машинку для тасования карт? Ведь она работает по принципу генератора случайных чисел.

\- Она имитирует этот процесс распределения случайных величин, хорошо, но имитирует, они не совсем случайные, так как создаются по заданному алгоритму, а я знаю, как обойти этот алгоритм. И все это - часть плана.

\- Подожди, ты, что ли написал этот алгоритм? Так почему ты проиграл?

\- Не я, а мой профессор в колледже, а я его позаимствовал. В виде моральной компенсации. Проигрыш – дело временное и часть тактики, но тут вмешался фактор икс в виде вас…

\- Моральная компенсация, говоришь. Как-то тухловато это звучит. Профессор и студент – сюжет из второсортного порно. Или моральная компенсация у тебя была по другому поводу?

\- Лео, думай, что хочешь, это к делу не относится. Там была проблема этического порядка, чтобы закрыть эту тему.

\- И на чужой минус ты придумал свой? Ты прямо Робин Гуд из Лос-Анджелеса, просто дрожь пробирает от твоей логики.

\- Тео, помолчи. Даже щенки кусаются, если их гладить против шерсти. Выяснишь все подробности, когда закончим дело. Думаю, Дженсен будет более разговорчивым, когда увидит в руках свою долю.

\- Ты собираешься ему давать деньги? Хватит того, что останется живым и невредимым!

\- Тео, пойди выпей чаю с мелиссой, иначе нам не стоит все начинать.

\- Ладно, но я все равно считаю, что он лжец и обманщик!

«Тео, ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав»,- Дженсен сел на диван, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на этот балаган.

Лео, наконец, выпроводил Тео, закрыл дверь и направился к дивану, но Дженсен даже не успел ничего сказать, как дверь широко распахнулась, впуская обратно Тео. Лихорадочный блеск глаз превратился в почти безумный взгляд. В руках он держал телефон. Не говоря ни слова объяснений, Тео попытался приблизиться к Дженсену, но Лео отпихнул его – «отвали от моих игрушек, здесь я сейчас играю»:

\- В чем дело, какая муха тебя укусила теперь?

\- А ты знаешь, что собирался провернуть этот гаденыш? Чьи деньги мы чуть не украли?

\- Джек-пот «Альгамбры» - наши конкуренты разорятся, и мы будем монополистами, а Земля вращается вокруг Солнца – это я напоминаю, если ты вдруг забыл общеизвестные факты.

\- Нет, все не так просто. Это «отмытые» деньги. Не отсюда, с севера.

\- И что теперь я должен сделать?

\- Это они переманивали Айса! И они в курсе, что мы их будем грабить! Это все – подстава! Понимаешь, Лео, подстава!

\- И что за птичка тебе это напела? Откуда такие подробности?

И вот тут Тео как-то сморщился и побледнел – не каждый раз видишь недавно лично закопанного мертвеца, который выглядит совсем живым.  
**  
Мойра  
Когда я оглядываюсь на то, что я успела сделать, и что еще осталось, я жалею, что нет рядом никого, чье мнение было бы важно, чтобы этот человек сказал что-то вроде: «Талант всегда себя проявит, ты молодец и я рад, что мы знакомы». Хотя нет, такой банальщины мне даже сейчас не нужно, лучше я все-таки доведу свой план до конца.

Пора включать иллюминацию перед праздничным фейерверком. Дженсен даже не догадывается, какие сюрпризы его ожидают. Ночные кошмары – это еще цветочки. Потом начнутся навязчивые состояния и галлюцинаторный бред. От этого только одно средство – больница, а пока врачи будут искать причины и пичкать его всеми патентованными антипсихотиками (абсолютно бесполезная затея, если человек находится под внушением), Джареду понадобится кто-то, кто его утешит и отвлечет от страшных мыслей.

Да я знаю, нельзя манипулировать людьми, но психиатры и психотерапевты занимаются этим почти сотню лет и живут припеваючи, это такой же сундук Пандоры, как и разрешение на оружие для самозащиты или применение стрельбы на поражение, если ты полицейский. Убийство все равно никто не сможет отменить, как ни прикрывай его красивыми словами и праведным гневом.

Я никого не собираюсь убивать, сразу, по крайней мере. Мне интересно, подтвердиться ли моя теория, смогу ли я вывести Джареда из модуса «Тристан и Изольда» по отношению ко мне. Чувство вины – сильнейший рычаг, но у него есть оборотная сторона. Весьма полезная для моих замыслов.  
**  
\- Горячая у тебя подружка, Коллинз!

\- Нет у меня никакой подружки, лучше кофе пойдем выпьем.

\- Да, конечно, я так и поверила – ты так неосторожно бреешься, что весь исцарапался.

\- Это кот, его проделки.

\- Кот? У тебя есть кот?

\- У меня даже есть его фотография в телефоне, могу показать.

\- А то я все думаю, неужели у твоей девушки такая короткая стрижка?

\- Все, хватит, ты, как хочешь, а я пошел пить кофе!

Коллинз хлопнул дверью – папки вздрогнули, но удержались в стопках, и быстро пошел на улицу. Там он не собирался пить кофе, у него была назначена встреча с Мойрой. В этот раз она нарядилась в «жертву моды». Для Калифорнии в этот сезон был моден бохо-стиль, но Мойра решила, что одной этно-туники будет маловато, и надела какую-то совершенно прозрачную длинную юбку, стратегические места прикрывал меховой жилет, а лицо совершенно скрывалось под огромными очками-стрекозами, образ довершали волосы, собранные в небрежный пучок, который слегка подрагивал при ходьбе. Из-под юбки выглядывал только краешек красного каблука. В руках она держала черный проклепанный конверт из кожи – это была та чертова сумка, про которую его бывшая прогрызла ему голову: «Ты не понимаешь, это же Ив Сен-Лоран!». Почему нужно покупать сумку по цене подержанной машины, он так тогда и не добился. А потом Луи поточил когти на новом белье, разложенном на покрывале для примерки… Ну, все это, слава богу, в прошлом, а настоящее манит риском и запретностью.

\- Доктор Ливингстон, я полагаю?

\- А, это вы, мистер Стенли.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Мистер Коллинз, все не так, именно поэтому мы с вами и разговариваем. Не нужно рыцарских поклонов и реверансов. Мы с вами партнеры, а не друзья.

\- Ладно, просто эта сумка напомнила мне о бывшей…

\- Давайте, что-нибудь закажем и обсудим план действий на завтра.

\- Счет напополам.

\- Надеюсь, вы взяли с собой бумажник.  
**  
Мойра  
— Скажите, вы действительно считаете, что психологию можно назвать наукой? — спросил он с озабоченным видом.

— Безусловно. А что же это еще?

— Но ведь еще Платон говорил, что социальное положение, условия быта и тому подобное оказывают на личность необратимое воздействие. Мне кажется, что психология — это лишь еще одно слово для обозначения того, что древние называли судьбой.

— Психология, конечно же - ужасное слово.

— О да, действительно ужасное, — поддержал он меня, при этом на лице у него читалось, что, просто коснувшись этой темы, я опустилась до безвкусицы.

— Возможно, в каком-то смысле рассуждения об определенном складе ума оказываются небесполезны. Сельские жители, обитающие со мной по соседству, очаровательны, ибо жизнь их так неразрывно связана с судьбой, что может служить подлинным примером предопределенности. Впрочем, — рассмеялся он, — боюсь, что и мои студенты не вызывают у меня особого интереса, поскольку я могу с точностью предсказать каждый их шаг.

Я была восхищена его манерой вести беседу. Она казалась современной и путаной (на мой взгляд, одна из характерных особенностей человека нашего времени — это страсть уходить в сторону от темы), однако сейчас я понимаю, что, искусно плетя свою речь, он вновь и вновь подводил меня к одним и тем же моментам нашего разговора. Ведь, в отличие от современного ума, прихотливого и непоследовательного, античный ум целенаправлен, решителен и неумолим. Подобное мышление не часто встретишь в наши дни. И хотя я могу перескакивать с одного на другое не хуже остальных, я постоянно испытываю навязчивое желание вернуться к сути проблемы

 ***


	13. 3.13. Ловец человеков: Эринии

**3.13. Ловец человеков: Эринии**

\- И что он сделал? Этот зеленоглазый?

\- Он возразил ей с некоторыми извинениями.

\- Извинениями?

\- Знаете, когда парень делает вид, что он совсем не хочет ее подцепить. Нет. Он просто считает ее интересной и хочет поговорить. Но она не купилась, и он попытался закрутить разговор. Сказал ей, что знает девушку, которая изменяет его другу. Должен ли он сказать своему другу? Потому что женщины любят давать советы, но она все равно не купилась, поэтому он стал работать "маслом".

\- Работать "маслом", как это?

\- Это когда ты флиртуешь с подругой «цели». И тогда уже она к нему потянулась. Он сразу же использовал метод «рывок с цепи с разворота», увидел, что она уже у него на крючке. И он перешел сразу к «ультиматуму Фицроя». Бум! Надо двигаться.

\- Говорит, что он должен идти, заставляя «цель» принять быстрое решение - идти с тобой или нет.

\- И что она сделала?

\- В следующую минуту они уже направлялись на выход из бара. Знаете, у вас очень красивые глаза.

\- Серьезно?

\- Что? Это игра цифр. Мне везет в 90% случаев.

\- Это восстанавливает веру в мой пол. «Цель», над которой он работал, у нее есть имя?

\- Линдси. Величайший пример пикапа, который я только видел. Чертовски обидно, что она никогда не попадет в дневник Натана.

\- Какой дневник?

\- Это буквально сотни женщин, с которыми Фицрой спал. Или он так говорит.

\- Для меня вполне правдиво. Большинство снимков довольно пикантные. Все с именами и датами.  
*  
\- Послушай, если мы решим пожениться, ты что же захочешь узнать обо всех парнях, с которыми я спала?

\- Обо всех?

\- Серьезно? Ты ставишь свои подписи на груди у женщин во время презентации книг. Ты же не будешь шокирован тем, что я уже не девственница.

\- Просто слово "всех". Подразумевает много. О каком количестве мы говорим....

\- Точном? Ты всерьез спрашиваешь, сколько у меня было?

\- Ты говоришь мне свое, а я свое.

\- Мужчины. Все вы хотите узнать, но вы не хотите знать. Послушай, у всех женщин есть секреты, и иногда, для сохранения взаимоотношений, секретам лучше оставаться секретами.  
\- Что это, Джаред? – Дженсен поднял стопку исчерканных листков. Ручка упала под кровать, а там обнаружились эти отрывки-диалоги-редактура-не пойми что – читательское или писательское - редакторское.

\- Это «рыба», - Джареду мучительно захотелось пить и отрубить себе руки за дурную привычку – разбрасывать рабочие записи по всей вилле.

\- Прости, я, видимо, не в курсе, что это такое. Объясни, пожалуйста, почему ты меня изобразил каким-то Казановой-пикапером?

\- Это не ты…

\- Да что ты говоришь, - Дженсен схватил халат и, бросив несчастные листки под ноги Джареду, решительно направился к выходу.

\- Это диалоги из сериалов, а я просто попытался их адаптировать. Для визуализации героя мне нужен был какой-то позитив. Я выбрал тебя, но…

\- Не успел сказать, - Дженсена ощутимо шатнуло, и он едва удержал равновесие.

\- Дженсен, марш в постель, - Джаред не обратил внимания на слабые попытки сопротивления и практически волоком вернул Дженсена в постель.

\- Джаред, нужно позвонить в полицию, это плохо закончится для всех.

Дальнейших объяснений услышать не удалось, так как Дженсена скрутило от боли, и он мог только стонать. Джаред решительно набрал номер и стал ждать.  
**  
Мойра  
Русалочка, говорите, кровавые раны ради любви. Любви невзаимной. Как это знакомо. Но у меня все будет немного иначе. Прижигаем свои раны чужим страданием. Останавливаем кровь ледяным отчаянием других. Заговариваем темных духов мистерией мести. Ударь по больному, чтобы никто и не вспомнил о твоем увечье. Здесь нет места спортивной этике, здесь, как в уличной драке, выживет самый гибкий и увертливый. Но кого волнует белизна одежды мертвеца. Намного интереснее выжить. И добиться своего. И если для этого нужно запачкать руки, то я давно сняла свои перчатки и готова к боям без правил. И если мои расчеты верны, то очень скоро моя помощь понадобится Джареду. И тогда прижигать я буду уже чужие раны. Каленым железом и шокотерапией. Даже сейчас так лечат особо буйных пациентов. Как же Дженсену не стать буйным – «черная метка» уже должна об этом позаботиться.  
**  
Сара  
Он был изумительным, просто волшебным оратором. В тот день речь шла о четырех видах божественного безумия у Платона и безумии вообще. Он начал беседу с того, что называл бременем эго.

— Тихий настойчивый голос у нас в голове — почему он так мучает спросил он и выдержал паузу. — Может быть, он напоминает нам о том, что мы живы, что мы смертны, что каждый из нас наделен неповторимой душой, расстаться с которой мы так боимся, хотя она-то и заставляет нас чувствовать себя несчастней всех прочих созданий? Кроме того, что, как не боль, обостряет наше ощущение самости? Ужасно, когда ребенок вдруг осознает, что он — обособленное от всего мира существо, что никто и ничто не страдает, когда он обжег язык или ободрал коленку, что его боль принадлежит лишь ему одному. Еще ужаснее, когда с возрастом начинаешь осознавать, что ни один, даже самый близкий и любимый, человек никогда не сможет понять тебя по-настоящему. Эго делает нас крайне несчастными, и не потому ли мы так стремимся от него избавиться? Помните эриний?

— Фурии, — сказала я.

— Именно. Помните, как они доводили людей до безумия? Они заставляли внутренний голос звучать слишком громко, возводили присущие человеку качества в непомерную степень. Люди становились настолько самими собой, что не могли этого вынести. Так все-таки как же избавиться от этого грозящего потерей рассудка эго, как полностью освободиться от него? Любовь? Но, как, по свидетельству старого Кефала, однажды сказал Софокл, лишь немногие сознают, что любовь — властитель жестокий и страшный. Один забывает себя ради другого, но при этом становится жалким рабом своенравнейшего из богов.

**  
Не может быть, неужели прогнозы так ошиблись, и я стала видеть призраков вместо мигренозной ауры?

\- Привет, Сара, давно не виделись.

\- Профессор Северин, но ведь вы… ведь вас…, - Мойра захлебнулась бесполезными словами, когда поняла, что это не призрак.

\- Да, операция продлилась три часа и, как видишь, я жив, хоть вынужден постоянно носить шарф.

\- Этого не может быть! – Мойра зажмурилась, будто старый детский способ мог разогнать тьму и развеять окровавленного призрака прошлого.

\- В следующий раз выбирай кураре или наваху, дорогая. Никогда не доверял этим новомодным… приспособлениям, - профессор Северин тростью сбросил вещи с кресла, сел, достал неизменный портсигар с черепом, и, как в ни в чем ни бывало, спросил:

\- Огоньку не найдется?

Мойре, когда она, не задумываясь, протянула спички, которые зачем-то всегда носила в кармане, почудилось, что она слышит божественный хохот Судьбы и шелест крыльев приближающихся Эриний.

***


	14. 3.14. Красный посох: Воскрешение призрака

_  
**3.14. Красный посох: Воскрешение призрака**   
_

  
Сара/Мойра

— Нет ничего ужасней кровопролития, — поспешно сказал Северин, — но ведь именно наиболее кровавые места у Гомера и Эсхила зачастую оказываются самыми великолепными. Например, та восхитительная речь Клитемнестры в «Агамемноне», которая мне так нравится. Камилла, ты была нашей Клитемнестрой, когда мы ставили «Орестею».

Ее голос, с легкой хрипотцой, звучал низко и пленительно.

Так он, с хрипеньем, в красной луже отдал дух;  
И вместе с жизнью, хлынув из гортани, столб  
Горячей крови обдал мне лицо волной —  
Столь сладостной, как теплый ливень сладостен  
Набухшим почкам, алчущим расторгнуть плен…

Отзвучало последнее слово, и на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина.

— Прекрасный отрывок. Я готов слушать его снова и снова. Однако как получается, что эта ужасная сцена — царица, кинжалом убивающая своего мужа в ванне, — так восхищает нас?

— Красота редко несет покой и утешение. Напротив. Подлинная красота всегда тревожит.

— Но если красота — это ужас, то что же тогда желание? — спросил он.

— Нам кажется, что мы желаем многого, но в действительности мы хотим лишь одного. Чего же?

— Жить, — ответила она.

— Жить вечно, — добавила я, не отрывая руки от парты.  
Такое впечатление, что прошло не десять лет с того разговора, а десять минут. Но, в любом случае, этого не должно было быть.

\- Сара, ты не веришь своим глазам? Ты думаешь, что это галлюцинации и сигнал близкого конца? Конца страданий? Как же можно быть такой ограниченной? Ты никогда не задумалась, почему все так гладко прошло и сошло тебе с рук? Как тебе удалось выйти сухой из воды? Нет, не минуты не задумалась! Зато успела поставить на себе крест и ввязаться в очередную безумную авантюру!

\- Подождите, что все это было подстроено? Но как такое могло получиться?

\- Я сказал, что тебе нужна драмотерапия по типу высказывания Дали: «Чтобы стать взрослым, нужно убить собственную мать». Фигурально, конечно. Но для тебя все это было реальностью. И видишь, что получилось?

\- Я не верю, не может никто такое себе позволить!

\- Может, если добавить, что ты моя внебрачная дочь и…

\- Что?

\- Ну, ты понимаешь, не только домохозяйки обожают мелодрамы. А найденные и потерянные дети с психологическими проблемами – самое то, что скрасит вечер у камина на новый год.

\- Северин, я вас ненавижу! Вы расчетливый циник и манипулятор!

\- Как скажешь, дорогая, но за тобой должок, если ты не забыла.

\- Ты имеешь в виду…  
\- Подожди, Дженсен, перестань хвататься за нож каждые пять минут, - Джаред с едва сдерживаемой дрожью покосился на армейский нож.

\- Я могу просто уйти отсюда, - Дженсен решительно встал и стал лихорадочно одеваться.

Пока Джаред еще думал, что же делать сначала, телефонный звонок решил эту дилемму в свою пользу. Это звонили из издательства. Новости были неутешительные. Рукопись и все ее копии исчезли вместе с Даниль и ноутбуком. А через месяц должна была выйти новая книга, иначе – неустойка и потеря репутации.  
**  
\- Дженсен, что ты делаешь? – Джаред оторвался от телефона и многословных причитаний заместительницы Даниль.

Эту блондинку из анекдотов ей навязало руководство студии. Она была то ли племянницей жены, то ли тренером по фитнесу какого-то актера категории А. «Девочке нужно набраться опыта», - Дани сразу сказала, что опыта той лучше набираться в Вегасе, а не в телефонных разговорах с нервными авторами. Но студия была неумолима – там даже согласились на лишние 3% Джареду за написание сценария, лишь бы Алесса (имя, как из каталога «товары по почте») получила возможность получить заветную строчку в резюме. Алесса напоминала ожившую Барби – ей не хватало Кена, для этого нужно было пойти работать в папин бизнес, но папа проявил характер («он просто старый скупердяй, который платит алименты трем женам») и заставил ее выйти из леденцового домика на улицу. Актер, из-за которого так напряглась студия, приходился юному дарованию крестным. Дани скрежетала зубами, но ничего не могла с эти поделать. Как невозможно перевоспитать зефир и сделать из него ростбиф. Она лишь надеялась, что очень скоро какой-нибудь английский граф, итальянский князь, или русский олигарх, наконец, похитят это создание. Алесса очаровательно строила рожицы, стреляла глазками, смеялась журчащим смехом, но это абсолютно не искупало ее абсолютную бездарность в делопроизводстве. Оштрафовать ее было невозможно – она работала как волонтер, бесплатно и безвозмездно. И вот, форс-мажор – и, конечно, Алесса ни сном, ни духом о сейфе, ни о коде от сейфа, где могли бы находиться рукописи. А тут еще Дженсен что-то складывает в стопочки на столе и беззвучно считает, шевеля губами, как пятилетний малыш на галечном пляже. Только в руке не ведерко и лопатка, а коробка разноцветных скрепок.

\- Дженсен, ты, что сроднился с этими скрепками? – шутка прозвучала несколько нервозно.

Дженсен никак не отреагировал, а продолжил считать скрепки и раскладывать их «по цветам»: синий - зеленый-красный – желтый – черный - белый. Получалась какая-то загадочная версия радуги. Впасть в задумчивость Джаред не успел. У Дженсена закончились скрепки, и он совершенно будничным тоном заявил:

\- Неправильный алгоритм.

\- Что?

\- У машины, которая фасует скрепки неправильный алгоритм.

\- А может это делают индийские дети. И нет никакого алгоритма, а только мешки скрепок.

\- Может, и китайские, но это не отменяет законов математики. Но мне почему-то кажется, что ты не об этом меня хотел спросить. Или я ошибаюсь, Джаред?

\- Если не считать сгоревшего дома, взорванной квартиры, пропавшей мачехи, утраченной рукописи, раненного и почти убитого тебя, то, в целом, жизнь прекрасна и полна сюрпризов.

\- Джаред, старческое брюзжание тебе совсем не к лицу. И о скрепках – так я делаю, когда мне нужно успокоиться, а тир далеко.

\- Тир?

\- Ну, или место, где можно метать ножи.

\- Я думаю, с твоим прозвищем слегка промахнулись. Тут больше подходит Арес, а не Мидас.

\- Но все равно никто не устоит перед Амуром и его стрелами.

\- Дженсен, ты обозвал меня сейчас толстым младенцем без штанов?

\- Ну, в принципе, очень похож, но ты пока еще не очень толстый… А я для герба предпочел бы Афину Палладу или Гермеса.

\- Все я понял, ты пытаешься заговорить мне зубы, но лучше ответь мне на вопрос жизни и смерти: «Ты случайно не писал мемуары?».

\- Бестселлер «Как ограбить казино и остаться в живых?». Нет, это было бы слишком опасно. Тем более, что конец истории ты так еще и не услышал.

\- Дженсен, я серьезно спрашиваю: «Ты готов спасти меня от кабального договора на пять лет?».

\- Подробностей, я так понимаю, ты мне сейчас не расскажешь?

\- Нет, я поставил дом под охрану и мы можем находиться в полностью автономном режиме хоть неделю, пока полиция не скажет точно, что же случилось и кто твой преследователь. До тех пор ты можешь надиктовать мне книгу.

\- Падалеки, ты решил воплотить в жизнь фильм «Писатель-призрак»?

\- Нет, я всегда мечтал попробовать писать в соавторстве.

***


	15. 3.15. Разделяй и властвуй: Ключ от всех дверей

_3.15. Разделяй и властвуй: Ключ от всех дверей_

  
_«Но божество моё проголодалось»_

\- Он просто возник из воздуха.

\- Так зачем ты это сделал?

\- У меня не было выбора. Я не хотел, я знал, что дело закончится плохо, но невозможно спорить с дьяволом.  
…  
\- То есть деньги в нашем случае - не главное. Ключ – в другом.

Когда крики, возмущенного внезапным открытием, Тео утихли, а Лео и невозмутимый Айс продолжили совещание, Дженсен еще раз попытался привести мысли в порядок.

Трудно понять, что хуже – видеть кошмары, или жить в фильме ужасов. Одно дело – есть попкорн или мороженое из ведерка и точно знать, что вся увиденная кровь – даже не клюквенный сок, а специальная краска для фильмов, а совершенно по-другому ты чувствуешь себя, когда ты точно знаешь, что лишь два часа отделяют тебя от холодного песка на лице и пули в затылке. И это в лучшем случае.

Да уж ирония, как и юмор, у современных мойр своеобразны и стремятся к практически гиньолю: заставить выбирать, что лучше – смерть от ножа или пули профессионального киллера или от пыток и пули молодого психопата.

Понятно, что лучше всего – чудесное спасение, тем более, что в рядах «банды Лео» уже начались разброд и шатание: Джинджер не в курсе, что ее собираются убрать, а Лео, самонадеянный болван, не подозревает, что Айс все также собирается вести свою игру. И тут возникает вопрос, а не ввести ли Джинждер в курс того, что ее просто используют, а потом лишат не только денег, но и жизни. И все они, как жадные псы, алчно ждут сигнала от него – разменной монеты в большой игре. Никто не играет за него – все выбрали сильную сторону, там, где ее увидели.

Дженсен почувствовал, что вся та еда, которой его пичкали, и на которую он неосторожно набросился, сейчас взбунтуется и решит вернуться. Его замутило и бросило в дрожь от нервического состояния, психологической лихорадки, видимым проявлением которой был лишь легкий тремор правой руки и левого века. Он допил воду и глубоко вдохнул. Цикл вдохов – выдохов нужно было повторить хотя бы десять раз. Этим он и занялся, пока будущие грабители проверяли оружие, машины и уточняли локацию для плана. Он решил усложнить дыхательные упражнения и добавил самомассаж пальцев, когда каждый палец будто прощупывается в поисках сокровищ или чипов.  
Выглядело это как аэробика от мартовского кролика, но того стоило. Он начал с левой руки, а потом приступил к правой.

И тут его будто прошила молния. Эврика! Вот он – недостающий паззл, неизвестная переменная этого уравнения. Из-за общей неразберихи, когда его захватили, личный обыск был только поверхностным и беглым – заначку, последние две сотни в кармане для зажигалки, Тео нашел сразу и, глупо захохотав, забрал себе. А вот, что за медальон был у него на шее, никто не посмотрел – цепочка, просто длинная, даже не золотая, ничего интересного для мародеров. А там был аларм- чип. Его нужно было лишь активировать в подходящий момент. С таким напутствием ему вручили это чудо техники – компенсацию-подарок от газеты, получившей эксклюзив на его историю. Спасибо, Кортез, за ее жадность. Возможно, теперь она спасет ему жизнь.  
**  
Ты думаешь, что все – конец сеанса, свет включают, не обращая внимания на титры, и все выходят на улицу, оставляя после себя пустые бутылки, запах попкорна и фольгу от чипсов. А на самом деле никто даже не догадывается, что на последнем ряду лежит связанный скотчем билетер, а в кабинете директора грабители резво закидываю недельную выручку в спортивную сумку. И такси у входа ждет не влюбленную парочку, а подельников с добычей. И никто даже на минуту в это не поверит. Видеокамеры недавно испортились, но владельцу было недосуг, охранник засел в туалете, мучаясь от вдруг испортившегося обеда, а больше и некому беспокоиться – оптимизация расходов. Но иногда жизнь идет не по сценарию комедии без рейтинга, иногда черный юмор у судьбы просыпается в самый неподходящий момент. У грабителя развязывается шнурок, он спотыкается, роняет сумку, которую плохо застегнули, и все – деньги летят по тротуару, а график ограбления непоправимо нарушен. Но ничего не происходит, мойры решили в этот раз связать нить – никто не отвлекается – зачем обращать внимание на какой-то розыгрыш или рекламу кинотеатра. И все идет, как задумано. Но вот, чтобы обмануть казино, нужно что-то серьезнее скотча и слабительного, тут импровизация противопоказана.

А у Дженсена и мысли не было об импровизации. Все было придумано давно и всерьез. Чем же еще заниматься, когда ты заперт в четырех стенах палаты, а как только закрываешь глаза, то слышишь голос, ненавистный голос своего сталкера. После трех полубесонных дней, когда ненадолго забыться тяжелым и неглубоким сном помогли только лошадиные дозы снотворного, лечащий врач созвал консилиум или как называется сходка специалистов, когда они ничего не могут придумать по одиночке. К тому времени Дженсен был согласен даже на заклинания шамана и курения целебных трав – лишь бы «перезагрузить» эти кошмары и просто спать, а не балансировать над пропастью, наполненной горящей лавой и кипящей серой. Еще раз спасибо, Кортез и жадной до подробностей газете – их желание поднять полудохлые летние тиражи и получить жирный гонорар, без сомнения, помогли собрать всех светил, заинтересованных в этом «Очень интересном с научной точки зрения» случае.

\- Дженсен, ты просто подпиши здесь, что согласен, - Кортез просто лоснилась как сытая змея, то ли от солнцезащитного крема, то ли от удовольствия.

\- На что я соглашаюсь? На пересадку мозга черепахи? На мелатониновые инъекции? На филиппинских хилеров? – Дженсен даже и не пытался быть вежливым, ему вообще минут пять казалось, что он разговаривает сам с собой, только модифицированным.

\- Нет, ты подписываешь разрешение на эксклюзивное право писать о лечении, а вот, каким оно будет, решать опекуну.

\- Что за чушь ты говоришь?! Причем здесь опекун?

\- Вот видите, доктор, агрессия и сопротивление…

Из тошнотворно-глицериновой дымки вдруг вырисовалось еще одно лицо. Женское, в раме из белых волос.

\- Мисс Кортез, попрошу вас выйти, дальше разговор будет касаться только нас двоих.

Прикосновение прохладной ладони ко лбу вывело его из иллюзорной надежды, что все это – сон, длящийся практически и выматывающий силы, но сон, не реальность. Реальность, в которой нужно стыдиться себя и ждать неизбежной расплаты за то, что ты другой. Реальность, в которой родители уехали в круиз, когда ты попал на первые полосы как жертва неудачливого маньяка нетрадиционной ориентации. Когда вместо родственной поддержки ты получаешь алчного агента и желтую прессу в виде феи-крестной.

\- Дженсен, меня зовут Мойра, мы просто поговорим о чем угодно, - низкий, чуть хрипловатый, голос убаюкивал и завораживал.

Дженсен так и не вспомнил потом, как ему удалось заснуть – он просто будто провалился в черный ящик без сновидений и кошмаров и проспал почти сутки. За это время Мойра Маат получила разрешение на применение своей новаторской методики. Именно тогда, во время сеансов с Мойрой, он придумал хитроумный план. Тогда это казалось изобретательной игрой – словесным квестом, но сейчас этот план в мельчайших подробностях всплыл перед глазами – только успевай записывать.

 ***


	16. 3.16. И ад следовал за ними: Менады

p>  
 **3.16. И ад следовал за ними: Менады**

\- И ты совсем ничего не помнишь? Никакой мелкой детали? Просто закрой глаза.

\- Я помню, как взялся за медальон. И все – больше ничего, только темнота. А потом - у меня в руках сумка с деньгами, и я - в машине Даниль, отъезжающей с бешеной скоростью от казино.

\- Звучит как…

\- Мыльная опера, не хватает только детей, украденных цыганами в младенчестве. Но что я могу сделать – иногда жизнь выглядит как бульварное чтиво.

\- Дженсен, подожди, куда ты собрался идти в три часа ночи?

\- Принесу этот медальон, чтобы ты довел эту дедуктивную цепочку до конца.

\- Я предлагаю компромиссный вариант, мне кажется, цепочка подождет до утра, а вот мистер Смит уже заждался.

\- Джаред, что…

\- Нет, не говори ничего, а просто закрой глаза.  
…  
Детектив Коллинз спал, укрывшись с головой, под подбородком удобно устроилась усатая короткошерстная морда - Луи самовольно решил, что спать он должен только так. Никакие специальные домики и подушечки не привлекали его так, как хозяйская постель. Бороться с этим решением было так же бесполезно, как делать из тигра вегетарианца. Коллинз с удивлением заметил, что сон с воротником из кота стал намного лучше и приятнее. Снотворное пылилось вместе с сигаретами, от которых капризный кот показательно чихал и путал лоток с его ботинками. Осталось совсем немного до перемены адреса. Но внезапно мерное дыхание кота нарушилось, он напрягся и зашипел, вздыбив усы. Коллинз на автомате сунул руку под подушку, где всегда на всякий случай лежало табельное оружие. В квартире был кто-то еще. И он приближался. Сонная расслабленность мгновенно слетела как шелуха с жареного арахиса. Детектив и кот затаились в ожидании.  
**  
Джинджер  
Месть? Это слово – бледная тень того, что ждет виновников этого огненного шоу. А эта карга, которая теперь льет слезы по «своему мальчику», лучше бы чаше с ним бы гуляла – а так принес пользу человечеству, пожертвовав собой во имя дамы. Интуиция, что еще, кроме интуиции, могло быть у провинциальной королевы красоты, когда она поняла, что влипла. Попала в зыбучие пески. И только провидение и Дженсен Эклз спасли ее от судьбы безымянной жертвы койотов и песка. Свой долг Дженсену она отдала сполна, а вот Мойра и Далила, и дружок их, Коллинз получат свою дозу адреналина перед смертью. Почти перед смертью. Как доказывает неудачное покушение на нее, даже в самом идеальном плане бывают прорехи. Но паранойя «после Джекпота» заставила ее арендовать квартиру «на всякий случай». Она приезжала туда несколько раз в неделю: в парике и темных очках. Машину оставляла за несколько кварталов. Там у нее был стратегический запас продуктов на неделю затворнической жизни и все необходимое для «Эльты Грауль», женщины без прошлого и сантиментов.  
**  
Джаред осторожно встал, чтобы не потревожить Дженсена, который недавно заснул, вымотанный усталостью и фантазией «мистера Смита». А в Джареда словно черт вселился, который шептал – пойди, посмотри. Ему не давала покоя эта чертова цепочка, возможный триггер тех кровавых событий, от которых память Дженсена выстроила барьер. Каменную стену или пирамиду. Какую метафору не применяй, легче не становилось. Казалось, что до разгадки остался шаг, но она все никак не давалась, как солнечный зайчик игривому котенку. Вокруг было тихо. На мониторе охраны ничего подозрительного не наблюдалось. Датчик сигнализации размеренно попискивал. Джаред решил зайти на кухню и выпить сока или воды – все-таки ролевые игры забирают много энергии.

\- Черт возьми, а мне это нравится даже больше, чем …

\- Я так и думал, что нарциссизм победит твою паранойю, Дженсен Эклз!

\- Так это была такая изощренная взятка за соавторство – зеркальная комната и татами?

\- Нет, это намного лучше, это аванс…

В холодильнике он нашел запотевшую бутылку перье, и тут беззвучно и плавно во всем доме погас свет. Дело начинало принимать по-настоящему скверный оборот.  
**  
Мойра  
\- Так ты поняла, что нужно сделать? Да, дорогая, ты не расстроишь своего старого профессора?

\- Северин, объясни мне, как ты собираешься это проконтролировать?

\- А если я тебе скажу, что твой врач – шарлатан и ты не умираешь.

\- Что? Откуда ты это взял?

\- Он тебе предлагал новое лекарство, когда головные боли станут невыносимыми?

\- Да, но это лечение очень болезненное и весьма дорогое. И я собиралась все дела привести в порядок, а потом…

\- Оставить свою квартиру в наследство госпиталю.

\- Да, но разве такая схема безусловно и неопровержимо говорит о том, что я на самом деле жертва медицинского злоупотребления?

\- Нет, но я знаю твоего врача.

\- Это неудивительно, у него большая практика.

\- Это мой пасынок. И твой диагноз – моя просьба. И не вздумай на меня кидаться. Твой кофе был с сюрпризом. Бомба замедленного действия так сказать.

\- А противоядие у тебя, понятно. Сколько времени у меня есть, если допустить, что ты не блефуешь?

\- Вот это уже деловой разговор. У тебя чуть меньше четырех часов. Я в тебя верю, малышка Сара.

**  
\- Так что, ботаник, расскажешь, в чем твой план?

\- Ты уже стал большим боссом, Тео? А Лео в курсе о твоем повышении?

\- Ты дорого заплатишь за свой длинный язык. Я лично тебя закопаю. И не надейся на легкую смерть.

\- А не боишься, что маникюр попортится? И вообще, зачем мне все это, если ты решил меня пришить? Ты не подумал, гений? Кто будет сейф вам, белоручкам, вскрывать?

\- Вот видишь, как все просто, теперь я знаю, что ты не врешь.

\- Лучше воды дай из холодильника, чтобы я на месте в обморок не упал от обезвоживания.

\- Ты решил, что я у тебя на посылках?

\- Просто открой холодильник и дай воды. Или дай мне подойти и взять ее, чтобы ты не перенапрягся.

\- Не хватало еще – будет всякая шелупонь рыться в моем холодильнике. Стой на месте и не шевелись.

\- Как скажешь, лишь бы вода была без газа и в стеклянной бутылке.

И возмущенная ответная реплика Тео заглушается глухим ударом – Дженсен бьет его по ноге открытой дверцей и вытаскивает пистолет, заткнутый на пояснице. Бьет Тео по голове и… Просыпается от грохота со страшным криком в полной темноте и одиночестве. И одновременно вдали звенит трель рабочей телефонной линии. Джаред находит на верхней полке фонарик и быстро добирается до кабинета. Это звонит Алесса, судя по номеру.

Он берет трубку и слышит голос … Даниль:

\- У меня к тебе деловое предложение.

Он ничего не успевает ответить, как крик Дженсена доносится из спальни, одновременно сливаясь с грохотом – кто-то бесцеремонно стучится в дверь, невзирая на ранний час и полную темноту в доме.


End file.
